EL ULTIMO AULLIDO DE ASGARD
by Orioto-epsilon
Summary: la venganza contra los caballeros de bronce...
1. Default Chapter

El ultimo Aullido de Asgard..  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
"Esto se da en un tiempo paralelo a la serie original, donde yo , selecciono a mi caballero favorito Alliot Fhenrir para que cumpla s venganza contra Shiriu , el caballero del dragon , quien lo ahogo en una avalancha Helida con el dragon ascendente..despues de la batalla con los dioses guerreros de Asgard."  
  
"En las tierras heladas del norte, donde los hielos eternos se desquebrajan orgullosos con el tiempo, y la brisa acaricia con fuerza el follaje de los pocos árboles yacientes.donde ni las raíces mas fuertes pueden crecer.en aquellas tierras donde hacia tiempo atrás se habia llevado acabo una de las mas grandes batallas por el poder de Odin..."  
  
Me encontraba terriblemente herido y sangrando, ...mi armadura estaba hecha pedazos y no podia mantenerme en pie.. el viento azotaba mi piel , susurrando sus ecos en mis mejillas..y parecia que el olor de la derrota seguia acosandome..depuse de cavar por la nieve para salir a la superficie.aun recordaba ese momento fatal.aquella lucha que casi me costaba la vida.mis ojos estaban sedientos de furia y queria venganza..mis hermanos lobos yacían enterrados en la nieve Jean, Loki. .. La ventisca amenazaba con una ráfaga mas fuerte después. Solo podia pensar en aquel caballero.ciego y de armadura color verde.Shiriu Aun no se como pudo vencerme.. Habia utilizado mis mejores y mas despiadados ataques.trate de aniquilarlo con mi "garra mortal"..e incluso fue testigo del poder de mis "lobos del norte". Como habia pododo sobrevivir a mis ataques mas fuertes? Habia utilizado todas mis fuerzas para salir de aquella prision helada.sentia a mi corazon palpitar como nunca..estaba casi muerto .casi... decidi ponerme en marcha y buscar un refugio para sovrevivir a la tormenta venidera.. Después de pasar esa noche en reposo me dispuse a buscar al menos semillas en el suelo.pasto y raices enterradas en la nieve... pase la peor noche de toda mi vida.  
  
El tiempo que siguió después lo utilize para restaurarme a mi mismo.la vida con los lobos me habia servido de algo, pues sabia como vivir solo, cazar y atacar como ellos...  
  
Después de recuperarme a mi mismo.decidí entrenar lo mas duro posible.me habia enterado que los demas guerreros habian muerto.era sorprendente como aquellos pequeños caballeros habian podido aniquilar a los grandes dioses guerreros de Asgard.todavía podia recordar a Thor, Mime, Alberico, Hagen ,Syd , Sigfrid en la ultima reunion donde nuestra amada diosa Hilda nos encomendo Destruirlos..Ahora todo el reino de Asgard era Añicos.  
  
Los dias se me hacian demasiado largos ..pasaba las horas tratando de incrementar mi energia..mi cosmos.. trataba de lograr que cada una de mis tecnicas se hiciera mas mortiferas . ..mas implacable que nunca..solo el deseo de la venganza me haria vivir lo suficiente como para destruir a ese caballero Cada vez parecia alcanzar mas mi objetivo, cada dia que pasaba se me hacia mas agobiante , pero al poner a prueba mis ataques, sentia como mi cosmos se fundia y encendia con todo su poder..era capaz de destrozar una gran montana de un solo golpe sin ezfuerzo...cada vez mas sentia que se acercaba el momento de mi partida hacia el mundo exterior , donde habia de encontrar a Shiriu.  
  
Sin embargo aunque mis tecnicas habian aumentado de poder..sentia que algo mas era necesario, algo que podria matar de un solo golpe..habia elevado mi cosmos al maximo a raiz de mi odio , mi ira incontenible. asi que para asegurar mi victoria decidi crear mi mas letal y mortifero golpe. "la luna roja" ..ese ataque restaba toda mi energia..pues concentraba casi todo mi cosmos en un solo golpe..podia utilizarlo una vez y quedar en pie si tenia suerte..mas para mi significaria la muerte..  
  
Pasaron 3 anos desde que Sali de aquella tumba congelada.mi armadura estaba casi reparada, pues el majestuoso poder de odin en las armaduras se hacia presente y se reparaban por si mismas...estaba como la primera vez que me la puse.. Sentia el gran fuego ardiendo dentro de mi.un gran fuego que quemaria todo lo que se pusiera a mi paso....  
  
Me habia enterado que habia un torneo donde los caballeros mas poderosos del planeta se enfrentaban en duelos espectaculares , desplegando sus tecnicas en peleas por el honor y la gloria suprema.cosas vanales que a mi no me interesaban..pero si de algo estaba seguro ,era de que lo encontraria alli.El estaria alli.y yo consumaria mi venganza!!  
  
CAPITULO 2 " el nuevo desafio galactico.."  
  
Espero que si alguien llega a leer esto me den su opinión..la clasificacion es PG porque pienso hacerlo excesivamente violento!! Espero poder hacer la continuación pronto Adios! 


	2. la partida

"bueno todavia no hago el capitulo 2 pero esta es la continuacion al primer capitulo"  
  
La partida.  
  
Después de sentirme lo suficientemente preparado para consumar mi venganza me dispuse a salir de Asgard. Esa hermosa tierra que había decaído ahora.se habia convertido en solo tierras descuidadas y heladas..tal como el "Ragnarok" ( nota del autor: según la mitología nórdica , fue la utima batalla entre los dioses y los demonios en Asgard que solo dejo destrucción y muerte..) Toda vida parecia sepultada en esos gigantescos copos de nieve..era una tierra completamente acabada después de que la dios Hilda dejo de servir a Odin la tierra decayó aun mas.. Pero estaba seguro de que haria pagar a esos malditos caballeros de bronce..despues de aniquilar a Shiriu me encargaria de los demas..no dejaria a ni uno con vida..esa tierra que alguna vez me vio nacer seria vengada por mis garras..aun quedaba un hijo de Asgard en pie..y jure por Odin que los haria pagar...  
  
Sali de aquel desolado paisaje llevaba a mi armadura cargada en hombros .la constelación del lobo me acompanaba siempre..Orioto Epsilon. Camine por diferentes paisajes.y recorri territorios extraños..es difícil creer que nosotros viviamos en un mundo paralelo.que casi nadie conocia...como extrañaba a mis hermanos guerreros.los llevaba en el corazón , Aunque se habia vuelto helado como mi tierra.. Todavía podia recordar a Sigfrid.. Todos lo respetabamos mas que a ningun otro.era el lider ideal.recuerdo como todos le temiamos.sus ataques no tenian comparación., hasta hoy que yo me habia vuelto mas fuerte y habia superado por mucho su nivel. habia logrado superar a mi ya muerto amigo..todo el poder que corria por mis venas.todo el cosmos que ardia en mi interior se hacia mas grande cada vez que pensaba en mi objetivo..  
  
Prosegui mi viaje y llegue a Córcega en Italia pare a descansar un poco Habia robado dinero de unos mercaderes que habia asesinado hace tiempo y me dispuse a descansar en un a taberna cerca de mi destino final..Roma!  
  
Cuando entre senti una extraña sensación..estaba siendo observado.. Habia muy poca gente en aquel lugar un par de hombres y el tavernero.senti la mirada de esos hombres..parecian ser caballeros tambien aunque muy extranos..al verlos pense que eran simples caballeros de bronce.  
  
Podia sentir el cosmos de ambos.eran demasiado debiles.uno se veia de menor tamaño que el otro caballero, El mas grande se veia demasiado arrogante , a comparación del otro.  
  
Lo que les llamo la atención fue la caja de metal que yo traia a mi espalda...no pararon de mirarme..y el mas fuerte que resaltaba por su gran tamaño y musculatura exclamo al fin. " a donde te dirijes con esa armadura extraño? A lo que yo respondi: ---"Al parecer ya dejan entrar a cualquier basura al desafío galáctico.Será facil ganarlo este ano. Y a no puedo esperar mas a aniquilarlos a todos..."  
  
tenia tantas ganas de probar mi poder en un caballero por mas debil que fuese , que no me importaria iniciar una batalla en aquel mismo lugar. Entonces se paro y me dijo:  
  
---"¿Cómo te atreves mocoso?? En este momento podria destrozarte con mis manos.."  
  
---"me encantaria verlo." respondi.  
  
"JAJAJA Esta bien ..al parecer estos mocosos no saben cuidar su boca Merrial" le dijo al otro. "...Pues preparate entonces chiquillo insolente.!!!"  
  
Salimos de ahí y la lucha comenzo..  
  
Yo soy el caballero Caronte de la constelación de Agamal en el sur ..preparate a morir gusano!! AHHHH!!!!" se puso su armadura , tenia la forma de una calavera bastante deprimente .  
  
---"No usaras tu armadura?? " pregunto.  
  
---"no la manchare de tu debil sangre Vamos ¡!¿que demonios estas esperando!!!??? Atacame y mustrame tu poder..".  
  
---"Que asi sea!! Moriras en segundos! .." Elevo su cosmos al maximo.no era mas que basura.  
  
"EL RIO DE LA MUERTE!!! "  
  
Ese fue el nombre de su ataque.. ni siquiera me movi para esquivarlo , lo recibi directamente sin mi armadura. Solo me quede mirandole profundo a los ojos.  
  
--"No es posible...Como pudo soportar mi rio de la muerte??.."  
  
Pude notar el miedo en su cara..tenia la expresión de preocupación ..parecia que el haber esquivado su ataque lo dejaba en pavor...  
  
"ese es mi ataque mas poderoso.y lo recibio con su cuerpo deprotegido!!!  
  
"tu ataque ni siquiera logro hacerme un rasguño .mi cosmos es tan fuerte que tu debil intento desaparecio al chocar contra mi cosmos.. ahora es mi turno , este sera tu fin." "Lamentaras haber retado a Alliot Fhenrir!! Dios guerrero de Asgard de la constelación de Orioto Epsilon.!!!!"  
  
El caballero de súbito retrocedió ante mi amenaza..  
  
"GARRAS DEL LOBO MORTAL!!!!!"  
  
(fuuuuuum)  
  
Su armadura pareció partirse en mil pedazos..y la sangre broto por todos lugares.. las heridas causadas por mi ataque habían abierto la piel. Se retorcio un momento y paro. Esa fue la ultima vez que respiro.  
  
El otro caballero solo me observaba y ahora su cara parecia caer en pavor.y retrocedio al verme acabar con compañero..  
  
"tambien quieres morir ?...."Le pregunte  
  
y respondio:  
  
"desde el principio habia sentido tu cosmos, desde antes que entraras a la taberna ..es algo que nunca habia sentido antes.es tan poderoso y lleno de odio, algo sumamente agresivo y macabro." "aunque he entrenado mucho tiempo conozco bien mis limites.se que no soy rival para ti. y no quiero morir.."  
  
---"sabia decisión." le respondí .. " pero si piensas luchar en el desafio, correras la misma suerte que el..."  
  
"No pensaba luchar , el era mi compañero y el lucharia en el desafio.. puede que sea un cobarde pero aun no estoy listo. y no quiero correr su misma suerte.."  
  
--" Cual es tu nombre caballero??"..pregunte.  
  
--"Soy Merrial , el caballero de la cuarta estrella."  
  
--"bueno caballero , ahora sabes de lo que soy capaz.. Todos en ese torneo son caballeros de bronce verdad?? "  
  
--"si.. los caballeros de bronce compiten ahí.al parecer iran los caballeros mas fuertes de la tierra.los caballeros de Athena.."  
  
"Que has dicho???!! Athena??!!!...."  
  
Pregunte sorprendido.ahora me acordaba que por ella todo había pasado así.esa maldita habia causado la caida de Asgard..tambien me encargaria de ella sin duda!!!  
  
" Si , Athena..y sus caballeros protectores.los defensores del cosmos."  
  
Esa respuesta me hizo enfurecer...y con el mismo ataque cerré su boca para siempre.. No me dejo mas remedio. Ahora solo reaccionaba a mis emociones, eso es lo que me hacia fuerte.  
  
De lo que sigue de mi viaje hacia Roma no hay nada mas que pueda contarles..solo que segui matando y vertiendo sangre como un lobo lleno de rabia.  
  
Estaba afilando mis garras para el encuentro final y me placía el sufrimiento de la genta que asesinaba. En ellos , hallaba el reposo de mis propios remordimientos. Pero aun no estaba satisfecho.. Aun no...  
  
" 


	3. el desafio galactico

(Aquí prosigue mi historia. La saga de Poseidón nunca paso...en lo personal odio a los caballeros de bronce porque siempre ganan, pero eso no pasara en mi fic.y realmente espero que aun asi les agrade..)  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
El Nuevo desafio galactico..  
  
Dia 1: las presentaciones de los caballeros..  
  
Los caballeros de bronce se preparaban para el Nuevo desafio galactico, como todos sabemos este torneo se hacia para que todos los caballeros midieran su poder y de entre todos ellos , el mas fuerte pudiera surgir para ser conocido como el mas fuerte caballero .parecia que este seria un encuentro mayor , pues al parecer habia muchos guerreros , nuevos y desconocidos..Ioga , Seiya ,Shiriu , Ikki y Shun estaban en los camerinos del torneo  
  
Seiya: " mmm, tal parece que esto va a ser divertido.hay muchos caballeros pero no creo que ni el mas poderoso aprendiz del santuario sea problema para nosotros . hemos pasado por tantas batallas que tenemos mas experiencia que nuestros compañeros de bronce.."  
  
Shiriu : " no te confies, se dice que todos estos nuevos caballeros son los mas poderosos aprendices del santuario..y hay otros participantes que ni siquiera entrenaron alli."  
  
Shun: "Shiriu tiene razón.tenemos que tener cuidado, yo he aprendido a no subestimar a mis adversarios."  
  
Ioga: "sea como sea tenemos que dar lo mejor ¿no ? siempre lo hemos hecho y asi tiene que seguir.me pregunto si Saori observara los encuentros como siempre."  
  
En eso los otros caballeros de bronce ( Jabu del unicornio, Ichi el lobo , Ban el leon y Nachi la hidra).  
  
Jabu: "Es hora de subir amigos, las presentaciones y el sorteo van a comenzar."  
  
Ioga: " bueno vamos ya , no hagamos esperar a la multitud.."  
  
"bienvenidos al Desafió Galáctico!! Como todos saben, este torneo se da para conocer al mas fuerte de los caballeros de bronce!! Demosle un aplauso a todos los participantes !!!!"  
  
Los caballeros salieron en fila..uno por uno a recibir los aplausos de la mutitud. Todos vestían sus armaduras y parecian listos para este gran encuentro.  
  
Ban: "mmm, al ver la cara de estos nuevos caballeros me da la impresión de que no sera facil ganar este torneo.."  
  
Jabu: "vamos , despreocupate..tu sabes bien que no seran tan difíciles de vencer.."  
  
En ese momento los caballeros de Athena sintieron un cosmos muy diferente a todos los demas.provenia de un hombre con cabellos de color azul y el pelo largo .tenia los ojos de alguien que habian visto anteriormente.. Vestía una armadura color morado.no parecia ser un caballero de bronce.y de pronto Shiriu parecio recordar algo cuando vio en el abdomen de su adversario..un hoyo vacio...( nota del autor..si recuerdan , los dioses guerreros tenian una gema en la parte del abdomen y los caballeros de bronce tenian que derrotarlos para conseguirlas..)  
  
Shiriu : " no puede ser el..Fhenrir de orioto ¿? Acaso sera posible ?...... pero si yo lo sepulte en la cascada congelada.como ha podido sobrevivir ??? "  
  
Ese caballero no parecia quitarle los ojos de encima a Shiriu y todos los demas caballeros de Athena parecieron darse cuenta de ello. Ese cosmos se parecia a los que habian sentido anos atrás en la batalla contra Asgard.el era un dios guerrero de Odin!!  
  
Los caballeros se quedaron petrificados al verle.pero el mas consternado era el caballero del dragón. Aun recordaba aquella dura batalla. Habia sido demasiado dolorosa para el. Enfrentarse a ese ser tan lleno de odio hacia la humanidad. Ahora podia sentir ese mismo odio solo enfocado hacia el. El sabia que ese guerrero despiadado buscaba venganza. Lo podia ver en sus ojos. Pero había algo mas!! Ademas de sentir tal odio y maldad en su cosmos, tambien podia sentir que se habia convertido en algo totalmente diferente, no era le mismo cosmos al cual se habia enfrentado hacia 3 anos atrás. Este cosmos era mas poderoso que nunca! Y ardia con tal vivacidad que le infundia ciertas dudas al caballero del dragon.  
  
Después de las presentaciones , no supieron mas de el , habia desaparecido, sin embargo sabian que lo volverian a ver muy pronto. El sorteo se llevo a cabo y de los caballeros que conocemos , este fue el resultado:  
  
Seiya vs Koehn, el caballero del Alce Real. Shun vs Skoullos , el caballero del Titan Prometeo. Ioga vs Flamanto , el caballero de los Abismos Rojos. Shiriu vs Ogolioth , el caballero de la Viuda Negra Ikki vs Geronimus , el caballero de la Gárgola. Jabu vs Fhenrir , el caballero del Lobo de Asgard  
  
Fin del capitulo 2.. Siguiente capitulo...la batalla ha comenzado!!! 


	4. las primeras eliminatorias

Dia 2 : las primeras eliminatorias.  
  
Las batallas ya habian comenzado en el desafio galactico . Tal como los caballeros lo habian pensado, estos nuevos guerreros eran muy poderosos y ahora era el turno de Seiya para pelear. Su oponente venia de Francia. Y representaba al Alce real. Su nombre era Koehn y tenia el cabello negro , ojos verdes y tenia una estatura considerable. Su armnadura era ligera y de color café y su casco estaba ornamentado con cuernos de alce. La tipica armadura de bronce con el protector en el pecho , botas y hombreras.  
  
Seiya llebava su armadura original ( la Antigua ).  
  
Los dos oponentes subieron al ring y se prepararon para la pelea.  
  
Koehn: " He oido muchas cosas de ti Pegaso , se dice que eres un caballero muy  
Poderoso y la verdad yo alabo a los caballeros fuertes.. pero he venido aqui con  
el proposito de ganar y no permitire que nadie se interponga en mi camino...  
ni siquiera tu.  
Que gane el mejor!!!....."  
  
Seiya: " Bueno caballero, que esto sea solo una batalla sin rencores , yo  
  
tambien quiero ganar asi que da lo mejor de ti porque yo lo dare  
todo.preparate!!..."  
  
los dos caballeros encendieron su cosmos al maximo.y atras de Seiya aparecio el pegaso en forma de flama, con sus ojos rojos dispuestos al combate, al igual que el caballero Koehn , con un Alce orgulloso en pose de ataque.  
  
"por la Cornamenta del Alce Real!!........ ESTAMPIDA!!!!!!!! "  
  
y de pronto un Fiero Alce salio del puno del caballero Koehn .iba directamente hacia pegaso. que salio volando al recibir el impacto en su abdomen.al parecer, Seiya habia subestimado a su oponente pero en ese mismo momento se levanto de aquel ataque.  
  
"nada mal caballero..no me esperaba semejante ataque, pero ahora es mi turno !! .. y con el pegaso en su espalda se preparo..  
  
Dame tu fuerza PEGASO!!! "  
  
Lanzo su golpe hacia el caballero y este lo esquivo con dificultad, la cual disimulo muy trabajosamente..y devolvio con un golpes simultaneos en la cara , abdomen costillas etc..de los cuales Seiya logra escapar con su velocidad superior.  
  
-----" no hay duda de que este es el legendario Seiya..tendre que tener mas cuidado si quiero seguir luchando."------piensa Koehn..  
  
Seiya: ------" que me ha pasado?? Como me pudo golpear de semejante manera? Descuide mi defensa. Debo dejar de confiarme tanto..ahora luchare en serio.." pensó  
  
"!! Me has demostrado que eres un caballero muy poderoso, y yo soy un estupido por confiarme..pero ese fue mi ultimo error!!...."  
  
y en un momento hizo arder su cosmos.  
  
"METEORO PEGASO!!!!!!!"  
  
miles de meteoros salieron del puno de Seiya , golpeando duramente a Koehn , parecia que no pararian nunca.la armadura del alce empezo a agrietarse lentamente y la sangre comenzo a salir de su boca.  
  
"AAAHH no puedo ser vencido asi de sencillo!! He entrenado tan duro!! No me rendire!!! " grito mientras seguia recibiendo los meteoros.  
  
" Lo siento caballero pero esto se acabara aquí!! "  
  
!! DAME TU FUERZA PEGASO!!!  
  
y Seiya lanzo el ultimo golpe que hizo desmayar a Koehn.  
  
" bueno al parecer aprendí mi lección y no volveré a subestimar a estos nuevos caballeros.."  
  
lo cargo hasta afuera del ring sangrando y con la armadura destrozada hacia la esquina medica.  
  
"BUENO APLAUDAMOSLE AL GANADOR DE ESTA PELEA!!!! PEGASO!!! QUE PASARA A LA PROXIMA RONDA.EL SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO SERA ENTRE EL CABALLERO DE ANDROMEDA CONTRA EL TITAN PROMETEO!!!"  
  
Ikki: " suerte Shun, tu oponente es grande y siento que es muy poderoso, no te confies como Seiya , entendiste?? Ten mucho cuidado su mirada se ve perversa."  
  
Shun: " No lo haré , hermano.. Gracias"  
  
Y ahora los dos subieron al ring.  
  
Skoullos era el nombre del caballero del titán Prometeo el cual provenia de Grecia y habia sido entrenado en el santuario por los mas fuertes caballeros de Plata. Era muy fuerte , del mismo nivel que un caballero plateado vestido en coraza de bronce. Su armadura tenia la forma de tunica griega color negra , con dos caras por hombreras Y su casco , que cubria toda su cabeza tenia la forma de la cara de Prometeo , con la forma de una escultura griega. Era muy similar al caballero de Géminis.  
  
Subieron al ring y el Titan no pronuncio palabra alguna..  
  
" bueno caballero , comenzemos " dijo Shun  
  
Pero el Titan se quedo parado sin omitir ninguna respuesta , ni siquiera hizo arder su cosmos, solo lo miraba a los ojos.lo cual desconcerto mucho a Shun..  
  
-----"si no se decide a atacar yo la hare !"  
  
"Cadena de Andrómeda!!!!!! " grito al fin Shun  
  
Las cadenas fueron directamente hacia el Titan y lo enrollaron completamente , parecia inmóvil ahora.  
  
" bueno al parecer haz quedado atrapado caballero ,haz perdido."  
  
Ikki: SHUN!! No te confies ¡!!! Detrás de ti!!  
  
Shun volteo rapido su mirada y ahí estaba el Titan ..ese caballero atrapado habia sido solo una ilusion!!!  
  
" pero co.."  
  
Y en eso El titan arremetio con toda su furia a Shun, lo golpeaba con tal fuerza que cada golpe iba agrietando su armadura mas y mas.sin hablar si quiera el caballero de Prometeo estaba acabando con Shun, golpe tras golpe iba sangrando mas y mas .  
  
De repente paro.dejo a Shun tirado , apenas y podia respirar.parecia que le daria otra oportunidad de atacar..o de incorporarse Shun se incorporo lentamente tirando sangre de su boca , con su armadura casi hecha pedazos y miro hacia su hermano. El lo veia con enojo pues no habia hecho cazo a su advertencia.. Se preparo a atacar de nuevo y esta vez , hizo a arder su cosmos al maximo.la doncella de Andrómeda aparecio a su espalda.  
  
El Titan solo lo miraba silenciosamente.  
  
" Cadena de andrómeda!!! " grito nuevamente..  
  
y las cadenas fueron con mas fuerza que nunca, parecía que ahora si acabarían con aquel caballero.  
  
Pero el Titan habia tomado las cadenas con ambas manos y tiro poderosamente de ellas, Shun salio directamente disparado hacia el titan que por fin grito con su voz ronca y feroz!!!  
  
" EL Puno Divino De Prometeo!!!!! AHHHH"  
  
Y la imagen del gran titán apareció a su espalda, con su gran puno golpeo poderosamente a Shun que lo doblo por completo acabando con su armadura restante y lanzadole nuevamente hacia el exterior del Ring. Al caer , Shun estaba inconciente batido en su sangre y Ikki lo saco pronto de ahí.  
  
El caballero se retiro del Ring sin volver a mencionar una palabra y todos la multitud lo observaba alejarse, sorprendidos de su poder. Estaban completamente en silencio.  
  
" LA VICTORIA ES PARA EL CABALLERO DEL TITAN..ESTO ES TODO POR HOY DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, VENGAN MANANA PARA SEGUIR DE CERCA ESTE DESAFIO GALACTICO."  
  
Aquella noche todos estaban en el hospital, para ver como seguia Shun, todos estaban muy preocupados , pero en silencio.  
  
Al fin Ioga hablo:  
  
Ioga: "nunca me imagine que esto pasaria , hemos estado en tantas batallas que esto  
deberia ser facil para nosotros pero no lo es, y me cuesta mucho trabajo creerlo."  
  
Ikki: " Dejen de pensar asi estupidos! No creen que todos estan actuando muy  
arrogantes? El que hayamos pasado por batallas tan duras no quiere decir que  
seamos los caballeros mas poderosos que hay, hoy Seiya se confio y le fue difícil  
ganar , y mi hermano por desgracia no corrio con la misma suerte. la  
inactividad y la falta de entrenamiento se han vuelto nustros grandes enemigos."  
  
Seiya: " Ikki tiene razon, hemos subestimado en gran manera a nuestros oponentes y nos  
han demostrado que no son nada debiles."  
  
en eso todos notaron que Shiriu estaba como ausente y perdido en sus pensamiento , se veia preoucupado.  
  
Seiya: "que te pasa Shiriu?"  
  
Shiriu: " Para ser honesto, no lo se , es como si alguien del pasado estuviera  
acosandome. "  
  
Ioga: " De que hablas? " Shiriu: " Bueno , tengo la sospecha de que uno de los caballeros en el desafio es un dios  
gurerrero de Asgard."  
  
Seiya: " ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razon, tiene el mismo cosmos de Hilda en su  
Interior Y cuando lo senti parecia tan lleno de maldad y de odio..era  
indescriptible..aunque nunca lo enfrente..pude sentirlo claramente.."  
  
Ioga: " Yo tambien lo senti , pero no entiendo como es posible..recuerdo que habiamos  
acabado con todos ellos hacia ya mucho , mucho tiempo."  
  
Shiriu: " Es lo que no puedo entender..yo luche contra el , y yo mismo lo sepulte en la  
cascada congelada . Como sobrevivio?? No lo se pero de algo si estoy  
completamente seguro, no viene con buenas intenciones, lo senti en su cosmos  
  
y lo vi en sus ojos.sea lo que sea, peleare con el de nuevo, no permitire que se  
vuelva una amenaza contra nosotros otra vez.  
  
Seiya: " Todos lo haremos Shiriu"  
  
En eso llego el doctor para informar acerca del estado de Shun:  
  
Ikki : " doctor , como sigue mi hermano??? "  
  
Doctor: " esta bastante lastimado por los golpes que recibio. Pero ya esta fuera de peligro  
y esta durmiendo, un par de costillas rotas y golpes menores, nada de lo que no  
pueda recuperarse..solo necesita reposo "  
  
Ikki : " me parece bien doctor, gracias por todo"  
  
El doctor se fue y ellos se fueron al hotel , y siguieron hablando, Shiriu se fue a su habitación sin decir nada.  
  
Ikki: "Ese caballero del titán es muy poderoso también, se muy bien que no utilizo todo  
su poder, fue benévolo , pues de haberlo hecho , mi hermano estaria mucho peor.  
  
Seiya: "pero aun estoy preoucupado con ese caballero de Asgard, Jabu es el primero en  
luchar contra el y debemos advertirle que tenga mucho cuidado , pues hacia  
mucho tiempo que no sentia un cosmos como ese ..y se ve muy despiadado sin  
duda.."  
  
Ioga: " vamos amigos , dejemos eso para mañana, tenemos que dormir y yo tengo un  
encuentro contra un tal Flamanto asi que no quiero que el sueno me venza .."  
  
Los caballeros de bronce fueron a dormir sin imaginarse que pasaria esa misma noche..  
  
después de inscribirme en aquel torneo desapareci de la vista de aquellos imbeciles, pues queria aniquilarlos en aquel mismo momento , pero mis oportunidades se darian tarde o temprano.y por lo menos hoy pensaba cobrar mi primera victima...daria un pequeño paseo hacia el hospital donde estaba ese pequeño caballero de bronce..Andrómeda..  
  
Fin del capitulo 2  
  
Capitulo 3 : La misteriosa muerte de Shun.. 


	5. la misteriosa muerte de shun

Capitulo 3 La misteriosa muerte de Shun  
  
Dia 3 : las batallas prosiguen..  
  
Al dia siguiente estaban todos presentes en el desayuno, se preparaban para partir al torneo en unas cuantas horas . Ikki recibio una llamada del hospital..  
  
Ikki: si diga??? ...aja ..SHUN???? esta bien???como se encuentra?? Demonios!!  
Voy para alla enseguida!!...  
  
Seiya: "que pasa Ikki??? "  
  
Ikki: " tengo que ir al hospital ahora, ha pasado algo malo con Shun!!"  
  
Todos lo acompañaron y fueron de prisa hacia el hospital, Ikki , al igual que los otros , no lograba entender lo que pasaba, le dijeron que fuera pronto y sin demoras, habia algo mal con Shun. Por fin llegaron al hospital y corrieron al cuarto de Shun..cual fue su sorpresa al ver mucha gente en el cuarto, fotografos y gente que ni siquiera conocian.entraron a la habitación y no podian creer lo que vino después.  
  
La ventana estaba rota y habia sangre en las paredes, asi como grietas y la cama estaba completamente destruida, habia un verdadero desastre en la habitación a lo que nadie daba credito. Parecia que habia habido una batalla en aquella habitación pero quien??? Como?? Y donde estaba Shun?? Se preguntaban los caballeros de Athena  
  
Ikki: " por todos los cielos! Que demonios paso aquí??? Donde esta mi hermano????!!!"  
  
Seiya penso para sus adentros..: " esto me da muy mala espina..ojala que no haya pasado nada malo!!! "  
  
Doctor: " Cuando la enfermera vino a administrarle las medicinas matutinas, encontró  
esta habitación tal y como esta ahora.y no habia ningun rastro de su  
hermano, pienso que su hermano ha sido secuestrado..lo siento de veras"  
  
Ikki en su enojo tomo al doctor por el cuello y le grito:  
  
" Lo siente doctor?? Deje a mi hemano a su cuidado y ahora me dice que puede estar secuestrado??? Maldita sea Doctor no me diga que lo siente.ve esa sangre en las paredes?? Que me puede decir de eso ¡! Digame!! ."  
  
Ioga y Shiriu lo separaron del doctor y este al zafarse respondio:  
  
"Nadie escucho nada ayer en la noche señor Ikki , no habia nada que pudieramos hacer"  
  
-----"Pues sea como sea he de encontrar a mi Hermano este donde este!!! "  
  
Y Ikki y los demas caballeros de Athena salieron del hospital y rato después con sus armaduras puestas comenzaron la búsqueda, todos se separaron..ikki no podia sentir el cosmos de su hermano por ninguna parte...decidio regresar al Hospital y seguir el rastro del posible rastro de su hermano. Era inútil, no habia rastros de el, parecia que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado asi como si nada. De pronto logro sentir un debil cosmos hacia el norte de donde el estaba..Era el cosmos de Shun y estaba desaspareciendo rapidamente!!  
  
Ikki: "demonios Shun!! Donde estas!!! Vamos resiste para que pueda encontrarte!!! "  
  
El cosmos se iba haciendo mas y mas debil..poco a poco se iba consumiendo.hasta que al fin ikki dejo de sentirlo.  
  
Ikki: "NO!! Shun , donde estas!!!??? "  
  
Siguió corriendo unos cuantos metros y encontró un parque muy tupido..lleno de arboles y arbustos.ahí vio un bulto en el suelo..se acerco y era Shun , estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando, tenia demasiadas heridas por todo el cuerpo, parecian ser de unas garras demasiado afiladas. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas completamente y tenia los ojos cerrados en lagrimas..  
  
Ikki: " Por todos los cielos Shun!! NO!!!! Como ha sido esto?? Quien te lo ha hecho  
hermano?? Por favor responde!!!"  
  
Shun agonizante: " ohh.. ikki ..hermano..pense que no te volveria a ver."  
  
Ikki: " No Shun , aquí estoy a tu lado.ahora estoy aquí para cuidarte..quien te ha  
hecho esto??..."  
  
En eso Shun parecio recordarlo..en un leve momento..y al fin suspiro..  
  
Shun: " la bestia del norte, de ojos amarillos como la luna...Hermano te quiero  
mucho.."  
  
Y con decir esto , Shun el caballero de Andrómeda ..expiro....  
  
Ikki: "NOOOOO!!!!! Shun , tu no puedes morir asi!!! "  
  
Ikki parecia inconsolable, todas las memorias de su hermano le venian a la mente y por primera vez no habia estado ahí para salvarlo...  
  
Los demas caballeros llegaron en ese preciso instante.  
  
Observaron como Ikki abrazaba ya el cuerpo sin vida de Shun , y todos los caballeros empezaron a llorar...  
  
Ikki se levanto con el en brazos, tal y como lo habia cargado una vez hacia ya mucho tiempo para protejerlo No se podia perdonar el no haber estado ahí con el ,protegiéndolo.ahora ya no respiraba..aun no podia entender porque toda la gente que el amaba le era arrebatada. Sus padres, Su hermosa Esmeralda y ahora su hermano menor Shun... Y por fin Ikki les murmuro a los demas..  
  
Ikki: "creo saber quien es el responsable de esto..y juro por la memoria de mi hermano  
que vengare su muerte.. Vamos al Desafio Galactico!!!!"  
  
Los caballeros de Athena se sintieron Descorazonados , pero sintieron que Ikki tenia la respuesta a aquella tragedia. Decidieron seguirlo y no sabian que encontrarian la respuesta mas pronto de lo que podian imaginar.  
  
Fin del capitulo 3  
  
Capitulo 4 : El gran poder del lobo artico de Asgard...  
  
(aquí comienza la caza de los caballeros de bronce , ...espero aun asi les haya gustado) 


	6. el poder del lobo artico de Asgard!

Capitulo 4  
  
"El Gran poder del lobo artico de Asgard"  
  
Los caballeros de bronce estaban muy consternados por lo sucedido, fueron a enterrar Shun y el torneo se pospuso durante unos dias . Todos los caballeros, exepto el caballero de Asgard habian rendido tributo al caido. Incluso el Titan Skoullos estuvo presente . Ikki sospechaba de alguien , pero no estaba completamente seguro de que "EL" habia sido el responsable..necesitaba probarlo de alguna manera. Incluso las autoridades estaban buscando responsables.pero todos los caballeros sabian que seria inútil. Solo ellos podian resolver este doloroso acertijo.  
  
Después de esos dos dias , el torneo dio inicio otra vez , pero los caballeros ya no buscaban la gloria y el honor , solo se preocupaban por el responsable de aquel crimen , todos habian llegado a la conclusión de que el responsable habia sido un caballero en aquel desafio galactico. Las batallas comenzaron de nuevo y ahora era el turno de Ioga , su oponente era Flamanto el caballero de los abismos rojos. El junto con Skoullos habia sido entrenados por los mas fuertes caballeros de plata aunque el era mas debil que el titan. Su armadura era roja , tenia llamas por todas partes y su cosmos ardia como el mismo infierno.Su cabello era castaño obscuro y sus ojos eran verdes. No habia duda de que este seria un oponente digno de cuidado.  
  
Los dos caballeros subieron al ring.  
  
Ioga: "bueno caballero , suerte.."  
  
Y el caballero rojo respondio arrogante:  
  
Flamanto: "No la necesito caballero del Cisne, tu si la necesitaras porque mi fuego te  
consumira lentamente ..."  
  
Ioga: "eso lo veremos."  
  
Y el encuentro empezo.los dos hicieron arder su cosmos al máximo..era extraño , pues en la esquina de Ioga todos sintieron un frio muy notorio, sin embargo los que se encontraban en la esquina de Flamanto sentian un calor insoportable.  
  
Ioga queria esperar a que su oponente atacara, pues si bien era cierto , el fuego derretia al hielo , y esto no le gustaba nada. Queria ver que clase de tecnica utilizaria para contraatacar después , pues podia sentir que este caballero era muy poderoso..  
  
Flamanto parecio entender el plan de Ioga y le dijo:  
  
Flamanto: " mmm.. no quieres atacarme ehh? Bueno , este ataque te acabara de todas  
formas.preparate para ser calcinado!!! "  
  
"VUELO INFERNAL!!!! "  
  
Y de pronto una feroz águila rodeada en flamas hirvientes salio del puno del caballero. Parecio cruzar el ring..  
  
Ioga no se esperaba este tipo de ataque y sabia que estaria en muchos problemas si no evitaba aquel golpe! Al fin parecio reaccionar y pudo salir de aquel golpe con su velocidad. Sin embargo las llamas alcanzaron parte de su hombrera y pecho derechos, estaban derretidos por completo y su hombro tenia grandes quemaduras.  
  
Ioga: " Maldita sea!!! Ese ataque es demasiado poderoso.pero no me vencera..ahora  
que lo ha hecho una vez , no le funcionara de nuevo! "  
  
y al fin , adopto su pose de ataque, el cisne blanco aparecio a su espalda , y con sus aleteos se preparo a atacar.  
  
Ioga: " ahora tu probaras el frio de los hielos eternos!! "  
  
POLVO DE DIAMANTE!!!!  
  
Trozos de hielo salieron del puno de Ioga , y en ese momento Flamanto que no se sorprendio en lo absoluto , volvio a lanzar su ataque, el puno del caballero rojo parecia derretir lentamente el ataque de Ioga y el vapor de aquel choque era evidente.  
  
En eso Ioga , con su rapidez esquivo el ataque y se fue de lleno a las piernas de su oponente..iba a congelarlas. Las tomo fuertemente y Flamanto comenzo a golpearlo ferozmente..la sangre parecia salir de la boca de Ioga que no se daria por vencido y lentamente las piernas del caballero rojo se fueron congelando.  
  
Al terminar, salio de aquella golpiza y se preparo para lanzar de nuevo su ataque  
  
POLVO DE DIAMANTE!!!  
  
Esta vez Flamanto , lo recibio directamente y rompiendo sus heladas ataduras Salio disparado hacia el techo brutalmente, y cayo segundos después inconciente.su torso estaba completamente congelado y su armadura agrietada de las hombreras y botas. Ioga habia ganado el encuentro y estaba muy cansado. Habia sido una lucha muy difícil pero habia conseguido la victoria.  
  
"APLAUDAMOSLE AL CABALLERO DEL CISNE!!! AHORA ES EL TURNO DE SHIRIU EL CABALLERO DEL DRAGON PARA SUBIR AL RING , QUE SE ENFRENTARA ANTE OGOLIOTH , EL CABALLERO DE LA VIUDA NEGRA!!"  
  
Los dos caballeros subieron al ring. Shiriu vestia su armadura antigua.  
  
La armadura de su oponente era color pardo y tenia una arana en el centro del pecho. Su casco le cubria la mirada, pero los cabellos parecian caerle a los lados. Eran color café.. Sin embargo era muy arrogante.y al fin exclamo:  
  
Ogolioth: " no ganaras este encuentro.caballero..si te interpones en mi camino ,  
moriras.."  
  
Shiriu : " di lo que quieras...no me venceras.."  
  
Su amenaza no asusto al caballero del dragón , sin embargo, no se sentia bien, se sentia observado pero no sabia por quien , volteaba hacia todos lados pero no podia identificar a nadie..era tan extrano. Se distrajo y su oponente aprovecho para atacarle..  
  
El caballero de la viuda negra hizo arder su cosmos al maximo, el cual no era muy fuerte, pero aun asi Shiriu no se quizo confiar.  
  
TELARAÑA NEGRA!!  
  
Y de sus dedos salio una gran telaraña que empezó a enrollar a Shiriu por completo. Habia enrollado todo su cuerpo!  
  
Ogolioth: " JAJAJA has caido como una miserable mosca, rindete o moriras asfixiado..!!  
JAJAJAJA."  
  
En eso sintio un cosmos que emanaba del capullo..cada vez se hacia mas y mas fuerte..y al fin el capullo exploto y Shiriu salio sin ningun rasguño. Su oponente se quedo atónito .  
  
Ogolioth: " Pero como??? No lo puedo creer, estaba completamente cubierto!! "  
  
Shiriu: " Ahora conoceras mi poder!! "  
  
DRAGON ACENDENTE!!!!! AAAAHH  
  
Y un enorme dragon salio del puno de Shiriu. Golpeo a Ogolioth con tal fuerza que destrozo su armadura en pedazos y lo hizo volar fuera del ring. Parecia que Shiriu se habia vuelto mas fuerte , pues de los caballeros de athena , el y ikki habian sido los unicos en seguir entrenando.. Todos los demas caballeros se sorprendieron al ver aquel suceso.exepto Fhenrir. Que lo observaba detenidamente..  
  
"AHORA VIENE EL TURNO DEL CABALLERO DEL FENIX!! IKKI , QUE SE ESNFRENTARA CONTRA EL CABALLERO DE LA GARGOLA!! GERONIMUS!! "  
  
Ikki miro fijamente a su oponente y este le devolvio la mirada. Parecia que Geronimus conocia a su oponente pues habia escuchado mucho de el. Sabia que se enfrentaria contra el mas poderoso caballero de bronce. Y esto le generaba respeto y cierto temor.  
  
Ikki , sin saber lo que pensaba Geronimus y con el profundo dolor de haber perdido a su hermano exclamo..  
  
Ikki: " No tengo ningun interes de seguir luchando en este torneo me rindo.le doy la  
victoria a mi oponente...no me interesa mas."  
  
"IKKI , EL CABALLERO DEL FENIX SE HA RENDIDO , EL GANADOR ES GERONIMUS, EL CABALLERO DE LA GARGOLA!"  
  
nadie daba credito a lo que habian escuchado y todos los caballeros estaban sorprendidos, pero sin embargo respetaban la decisión de Ikki pues entendian que ya habia perdido los ánimos de seguir peleando.El caballero de la gárgola le hizo una reverencia y se quedo atonito tambien. El proposito de Ikki era encontrar al culpable de la muerte de su hermano , y queria observar el siguiente combate con mucha impaciencia..sabia que algo pasaria en el siguiente encuentro.  
  
" ES EL TURNO DEL UNICORNIO , JABU , QUE SE ENFRENTARA A A FHENRIR , EL CABALLERO DEL LOBO"  
  
En ese momento todos sintieron el odio que provenia de aquel caballero. Era casi imposible de creer que alguien vivo odiara de esa manera.fue el primero en subir al ring. Tenia la mirada sombria y nadie sabia de lo que era capaz. Nadie excepto Shiriu. Jabu por su parte se tomo su tiempo para subir al ring. Ni siquiera se imaginaba el poder de su oponente. Y estaba excesivamente confiado. Shiriu en vano , trato de prevenirlo:  
  
Shiriu: " Jabu!! Ten mucho cuidado, tu oponente no es igual a nadie con los que hayas  
luchado antes, tenle el mismo respeto que le tuvieras a un caballero dorado."  
  
Jabu: " Que? Ohh vamos Shiriu , no digas tonterias , me encargare de el rapidamente, he  
entrenado tan duro que ningun caballero de bronce podra vencerme!! "  
  
Shiriu: "El no es un caballero de bronce !!........"  
  
Y sin escuchar sus advertencias Jabu subio al ring.  
  
Jabu: " no se quien demonios seas, o de donde vienes..al parecer todos te temen e  
incluso te comparan con un caballero dorado, pero esas son puras Sandeces!!  
todos te temen excepto yo!! Rindete o te arrepentiras !"  
  
Fhenrir lo observaba y una mueca de burla resalto en su cara.. le respondio muy Arrogantemente.  
  
Fhenrir: " tienes razon, son sandeces!! Los caballeros de oro son basura a comparación  
mia!!.  
Deberias de tener cuidado con esa gran boca que tienes..ahh no importa pronto  
te enviare al infierno!"  
  
(nota del autor: recuerden que Sid , de Asgard derroto a Aldebaran fácilmente en pocos seundos.)  
  
Jabu parecio enfurecerse ante tales palabras y se preparo para la lucha. Fhenrir lo observaba burlonamente.  
  
El caballero del unicornio hizo encender su cosmos al maximo. Lo había incrementado bastante, pero no era absolutamente nada para Fhenrir. El unicornio aparecio detrás de Jabu y este se preparo a lanzar su nueva tecnica que habia creado mientras entrenaba duramente..  
  
Jabu: "te demostrare mi nueva tecnica!!! Preparate!!"  
  
GALOPE DEL UNICORNIO!!  
  
Y de repente Jabu corrio a toda velocidad formidable cargando contra Fhenrir. La silueta de un Unicornio resaltaba a cada paso que Jabu daba y no habia duda de que era una tecnica muy poderosa. Jabu habia hecho un muy buen trabajo con ella. La tecnica culmino con un golpe brutal...  
  
PUUUUM  
  
Fhenrir paro el golpe de su adversario con una mano y sin ningun esfuerzo..Jabu no lo podia creer y trato de zafarse lo mas pronto posible.pero Fhenrir empezo a cerrar su puno cada vez mas y empezo a doblar el brazo de su Jabu sin ninguna fuerza..  
  
CRACK!  
  
Fhenrir habia roto el brazo y la mano de Jabu , y aun lo tenia bajo control. Jabu estaba de rodillas ante Fhenrir y este estaba riéndose a carcajadas. "Estas listo para morir?? " pregunto Fhenrir.  
  
Jabu empezo a temblar, y el caballero del lobo encendio su cosmos por primera vez.. Todos los caballeros estaban asustados.era un cosmos incomparable! Ardia con una furia inmensa y parecia estar fuera del alcance de todos...era como sentir el cosmos de un caballero dorado.o incluso mas..  
  
El cosmos de Fhenrir destrozo la armadura de Jabu en mil pedazos. Ni siquiera lo habia atacado. Aun lo tenia prensado de la mano y empezo a quemarsela lentamente mientras Jabu gritaba por piedad..  
  
Jabu : " me rindo!! Tu ganas este combate!! Dejame ir!!! "  
  
Fhenrir " CALLATE!! maldito cobarde!!"  
  
Y empezo a golpear a jabu con toda su furia, pero no utilizo ninguno de sus ataques..cada golpe parecia destrozar cada uno de sus huesos, la sangre brotaba y brotaba ..parecia que nunca iba a terminar..  
  
Fhenrir: " Muere!!!!"  
  
Y el caballero del lobo lanzo el golpe final.. traspaso a jabu por el pecho...y la sangre se rego por todo el cuadrilatero.Jabu cayo muerto y Fhenrir se limpio la sangre de su mano.  
  
Fhenrir: " Este maldito.ha manchado mi armadura.."  
  
Volteo a ver a Shiriu y pronuncio:  
  
"Esto apenas comienza ...JAJAJAJA"  
  
Todos, los caballeros, los espectadores.. Todos..estaban pasmados .Los padres tapaban los ojos de sus hijos pequeños para que no precenciaran ese suceso. No podian creer semejante espectáculo. Era la primera vez que alguien moria en el desafio galactico. Y solo escucharon la risa de Fhenrir alejarse lentamente.. Todos los caballeros de bronce corrieron asistir a Jabu , fue inútil..  
  
"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ESTO ES TODO POR HOY..LAS LUCHAS SEGUIRAN MANANA ."  
  
los caballeros de Athena cargaron el ya muerto cuerpo de Jabu y se encargaron propiamente del cuerpo. Mientras Ioga y Seiya se quedaban detrás.  
  
Ioga: " cuantos mas habran de morir?? Esto se ha vuelto un desafio mortal.no lo puedo  
entender." Seiya: " pero yo estoy seguro de que ese caballero de Asgard tuvo algo que ver con la  
muerte de Shun...Demonios! "  
  
Ioga: " Sea lo que sea , no podemos dejar el torneo ahora .alguno de todos nosotros  
peleara contra ese maldito.."  
  
Seiya: " Pero no podemos dejar que nos venza.debemos de tener excesivo cuidado.."  
  
Ioga: " Tienes razon..Seiya"  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
"Las batallas se hacen mas Sangrientas.El Titan se enfrenta al lobo artico!! " 


	7. el titan se enfrenta a Fhenrir!

Capitulo 5 "El Titan se Enfrenta a la furia de Asgard! "  
  
Los caballeros de Athena homenajearon a Jabu del Unicornio. Todos estaban realmente consternados, pues a 3 dias del torneo , 2 caballeros habian muerto. Eso era casi imposible de creer pero las cosas se iban haciendo mas y mas claras. Parecía que habia solo un responsable para ;a muerte de Shun, y ya todos lo comentaban abiertamente.Fhenrir .. bnadie tenia las pruebas pero su manera de actuar, y sus ademanes de Venganza contra todos los caballeros de Bronce lo hacian el principal Sospechoso.  
  
La primera Ronda de luchas ya habia pasado, y el orden seria el siguiente:  
  
Seiya, el caballero del pegaso vs Ban el caballero del Leon menor. ( el tambien habia pasado a las eliminatorias pero no fue mencionado en este fic puesto que es un caballero sumamente débil, le habia ganado a Tankor, el caballero del Bufalo .)  
  
Ioga , el caballero del Cisne vs Hauekkotte , el caballero del Águila Negra  
  
Shiriu ,el caballero del dragon vs Geronimus, el caballero de la Gárgola.  
  
Fhenrir, el caballero del Lobo Vs Skoullos el caballero del Titan Prometeo.  
  
Dia 4: La venganza esta cerca.  
  
Ban y Seiya se desaron buena suerte antes de subir al Ring pues los dos eran amigos de Bronce..Ban vestia su armadura color naranja.  
  
Al fin subieron al Ring yy Ban pronuncio..  
  
Ban : " Todos nosotros hemos entrenado muy duro Seiya, Ichi, Nachi, Jabu y yo aumentamos nuestro cosmos de manera considerable, he incluso hemos creado nuevas tecnicas..asi que luha con todo tu potencial Seiya..aunque seas mi amigo ,no me tengas compasión porque yo no te tendre a ti.."  
  
Seiya: " me alegra escuchar esas palabras Ban, he aprendido a no confiarme , y te prometo que dare lo mejor de mi en esta lucha.te parece??  
  
Ban: " si .no hagamos esperar a la multitud."  
  
Y los dos hicieron arder su cosmos considerablemente. Seiya no lo habia encendido al maximo y parecia que Ban si lo habia hecho era demasiado bajo. Su cosmos no llego a asustar para nada a Seiya.no quizo parecer engreido y le dijo:  
  
Seiya: "Sorprendente Ban ..parece que si has estado entrenando."  
  
Ban , por el contrario se vanagloriaba y pensaba que tenia ganado el encuentro  
  
Ban: "ahora preparate!!"  
  
FURIA DEL LEON!!  
  
Y Ban lazo su golpe contra Seiya , parecia que la gigantesca mandibula de un leon salia de su puno. Seiya por su parte, se puso tembien en posición de ataque..  
  
"METEORO PEGASO!!!"  
  
y los meteoros chocaron agresivamente contra Ban , que habia corrido hacia Seiya.lo golpeaban muy fuertemente pero no al maximo del poder de Seiya , pues no queria lastimar mucho a Ban.  
  
La descarga ceso y Ban se encontraba tirado en el suelo de rodillas.y mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca penso..  
  
----"Esa era mi nueva tecnica.pero no lo pude tocar ni siquiera..Rayos!! aunque me venza no me rendire!!"--------  
  
Ban: "AHH No me rendire!! "  
  
Y de nuevo se avalanzo contra seiya , parecia que ahora lo hacia con mas rabia que antes, iba a toda velocidad y no le dio tiempo a Seiya de atacar.  
  
PUUMM  
  
Un golpe directo al abdomen ...Seiya lo recibio y retrocedio unos cuantos pasos algo sofocado hacia la orilla del ring. Hasta el caballero mas debil podia llegar a sorprender algunas veces y seiya se recupero rapidamente. Ban , al contrario se enfurecio, pues habia lanzado ese ataque con todo su poder y solo lo habia golpeado levemente.  
  
Ban penso: ------Rayos!! Ese ataque debio de haberlo dejado por lo menos desmayado.tiene un aguante demasiado grande!..que diablos voy a hacer? Este ataque no me resultara nuevamente.."  
  
Seiya: " Ban, ese golpe me dolio ..es muy bueno pero no me venceras con tan poco!! Ahhh!!!! Preparate , es mi turno! "  
  
DAME TU FUERZA PEGASO!!!!  
  
Seiya corrio hacia Ban con una velocidad sorprendente. No estaba usando ni la mitad de su poder y lo golpeo con tal fuerza en la cara que de un solo golpe destrozo su casco en pedazos y lo lanzo hacia la esquina del ring. Ban cayo inconciente y Seiya gano el combate.  
  
EL CABALLERO PEGASO HA GANADO EL PRIMER COMBATE DE LA SEGUNDA RONDA EN ESTE DESAFIO GALACTICO! AHORA ES EL TURNO DE HAUEKKOTTE , EL CABALLERO DEL HALCON NEGRO QUE SE ENFRENTARA ANTE EL CISNE IOGA!!!  
  
Este caballero provenia de Rumania, era al parecer muy poderoso, parecía ser del mismo nivel que Ioga, su cabello era negro , lacio y le llegaba a los hombros. Su aspecto parecia ser el de Argol, caballero de plata de la medusa. Era un caballero de muy buen aspecto , tenia los ojos de color verde y su armadura era negra. En su casco habia una cresta con la cabeza de un Aguila orgullosa , y sus ombreras parecian pequenas alas extendidas. A pesar de su poder, no era un caballero engreido y antes de empezar el encuentro fue a la esquina de Ioga a ofrecerle su amistad.  
  
Haue: " Caballero del cisne! Mi nombre es Hauekkotte. Que no haya rencores entre nosotros y que gane el mejor, que bien se , mi oponente es digno de mucho respeto y poder . Amigos???"  
  
Ioga: "Que asi sea amigo! Que gane el mejor!"  
  
Los dos caballeros subieron al ring y Ioga le dijo:  
  
Ioga: " empezemos , te parece??? "  
  
Haue: " Vamos ¡! "  
  
Los dos caballeros encendieron el cosmos al maximo, Ioga queria empezar con todos su poder, pues al sentir el cosmos de su adversario, no le quedo duda de que seria una dura batalla. El cisne aparecio detrás de Ioga. Empezo a aletear y lanzar sus ataques al cielo. Pequeños copos de nieve estaban cayendo poco a poco. Hauekkotte por su parte, encendio su cosmos al maximo..parecia sobrepasar los poderes de Ioga.su aura era color morada y ardia con mucha fuerza. Un aguila aparecio a su espalda y coloco su posición de defensa.  
  
Ioga que ya se habia preparado , lanzo su ataque:  
  
POLVO DE DIAMANTE!!!  
  
Y los trozos de hielo salieron de su puno. Hauekkotte salto a una impresionante altura , con una agilidad asombrosa esquivando asi el ataque de Ioga. desde el aire preparo su ataque..parecia que iba a caer como un aguila cae sobre su presa indefensa.  
  
ALAS ARPON!!!!  
  
Y cayo en picada hacia Ioga. Con su puno derecho al frente. Iba a toda velocidad y ioga no sabia que hacer..unas garras gigantes salieron de sus manos. Ioga y todos los caballeros lo miraban sorprendidos.  
  
El golpe cayo certero y lanzo por los aires a Ioga, la parte superior de su armadura se hizo pedazos al instante y le habia dejado multiples rasguños por todo el cuerpo. Ioga cayo al suelo pero se levanto de prisa. No queria ser derrotado de un solo golpe. Era un caballero muy orgulloso.  
  
Haue: " caballero, eres muy poderoso.no dudo de tus abilidades, nadie que haya recibido ese golpe se ha levantado asi de rapido tienes mucho orgullo , caballero del Cisne, eres un digno oponente.sin embargo el siguiente golpe no sera tan benevolo asi que preparate! "  
  
Ioga: " Ese ataque es fulminante, no lo dude nunca y ni yo pense que fuera a levantarme, pero ese era mi proposito, queria observar tu tecnica!...ahora tu conoceras el vuelo del cisne."  
  
Ioga mal herido se vovio a preparar para lanzar su ataque..parecia demasiado decido a ganar. Estaba muy seguro pues habia observado que aunque su oponente era muy rapido , descuidaba totalmente su defensa al saltar y caer en picada. Su plan era lanzar su ataque cuando este callera en picada, pero tenia que lanzarlo rapido, pues recibir otro golpe de esa magnitud lo dejaria fuera.Hauekkotte no entendio bien las palabras de Ioga y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, esta vez a su maximo poder..  
  
Haue: " Bueno caballero de Cisne, esta victoria sera mia!! AAAHH "  
  
Se puso en pocision de defensa y se preparo a atacar, esperaba a que Ioga lanzara su ataque para esquivarlo y asi contraatacar. Ioga tambien cargo su ataque al maximo poder, entre mas aleteos daba , mas frio se sentia, su cosmos ardia con un furor blanco y brilloso. Cuando se sintio preparado, pretendio lanzar su ataque , y Hauekkotte por fin salto. Ioga apenas y pudo ver su salto, esta vez lo iba a atacar con toda su fuerza. Ioga se dio cuenta de que tenia que ser muy preciso , pues si fallaba estaria fuera de combate.  
  
Al fin cayo en picada hacia Ioga, parecia una flecha cayendo al vacio..  
  
ALAS ARPON!!!  
  
Ahora extendio ambas manos hacia Ioga lo atacaria totalmente de lleno , en ese momento Ioga lanzo su ataque pues le seria imposible esquivar ese ataque desde aquella pocision...  
  
POLVO DE DIAMANTE!!!!!  
  
Hauekkotte no se esperaba semejante respuesta, iba cayendo a tal velocidad que no pudo esquivar el ataque y lo recibio por completo..el hielo parecio pegarle directamente..y el frente de toda su armadura se congelo para después romperse en pedazos de hielo. Hauekkotte cayo al suelo desmayado del impacto y Ioga, tambaleandose lo cargo hacia fuera del Ring. Esta habia sido una lucha muy espectacular y por fin , parecio agradar al publico.  
  
Hauekkotte desperto de repente en los brazos de Ioga.  
  
Haue: "eres muy poderoso caballero del Cisne, me has vencido justamente."  
  
Ioga: "tambien tu lo eres , falto poco para que cayera derrotado."  
  
QUE GRAN LUCHA ¡! ESTA HA SIDO UNA DE LAS MEJORES EN ESTE DESAFIO ¡! APLAUDAMOSLE A AMBOS CABALLEROS!! AHORA ES EL NUEVAMENTE EL TURNO DEL CABALLERO DEL DRAGON, SHIRIU QUE SE ENFRENTARA AL INVICTO GERONIMUS , CABALLERO DE LA GARGOLA!!  
  
Shiriu subio al Ring y Geronimus lo precedio. Geronimus venia de Alemania. Habia entrenando en el santuario y habia viajado por el mundo para hacerse mas fuerte (De ahí conocio la reputacion de Ikki). Era ya de buena edad, 37 anos , aunque no parecia tenia la misma vitalidad que un caballero joven , su poder era de respetarse. Era muy alto y su cabello era rubio. Sus ojos azules y tenia la barba canosa. Su armadura era color gris , y su casco tenia la cara de una gárgola. Tenia aspecto musculoso y media casi dos metros.  
  
Shiriu al verlo se extraño pero no se confio , como era de esperarse.  
  
Geronimus: " Tu eres el discípulo de Dohko no es asi?? Shiriu?"  
  
Shiriu se sorprendio aun mas al oir esa pregunta..  
  
Shiriu: "como lo sabes?? Si el es mi maestro."  
  
Geronimus: " fueron cosas que supe hace mucho tiempo en mis viajes continuos..entonces debo esperar una fiera batalla viniendo de un dicipulo de Dohko.. Pelea con todas tus fuerzas porque quiero ver que tan fuerte eres!!!! "  
  
Y de golpe el caballero Gris encendio su cosmos al maximo. Era un cosmos fuerte y lleno de vitalidad..no parecia ser de el.  
  
Geronimus: " no dejes que las apariencias te engañen muchacho..este viejo caballero sabe como luchar JAJAJA"  
  
Shiriu: " nunca he subestimado a mis adversarios..eres un caballero muy fuerte .."  
  
Geronimus: "Basta ¡! No hablemos mas , que empiece la lucha!! "  
  
Y de repente Geronimus adopto una extrana pocision de combate..Parecia ser la pose de una gárgola meditante y su cosmos se apago de pronto. Parecio convertirse en piedra. Shiriu estaba confundido y no sabia que clase de tecnica era esa..pero lo averiguaria en poco tiempo..  
  
Geronimus: "estas listo muchacho??"  
  
Shiriu: "que demonios???"  
  
GOLPE DE PIEDRA!!!!  
  
Geronimus salio de su tonta pose y a gran velocidad empezo a golpear a Shiriu. Sus manos se habian vuelto roca solida al igual que su armadura, cada golpe iba doblando cada vez mas a Shiriu. Al fin el caballero del dragón decidio contraatacar con una misma dosis de golpes, pero no le dio resultado..cada golpe que le lanzaba sangraba sus puños ..le golpeaba a roca solida! Era increíble! Geronimus lo agarro fuertemente por el cuello y lo azoto contra el suelo. Por fin habia mostrado su fuerza bruta. Lo pateo repetidas veces en el suelo y al fin paro. Shiriu decidio usar su velocidad y salio de aquella golpiza muy duramente..al fin lejos decidio romper la roca solida con uno de sus mas fuertes ataques.  
  
Encendio su cosmos y el monstruoso dragon aparecio a su espalda..  
  
Shiriu: "me has tomado por sorpresa, pero ahora te arrepentiras.!!"  
  
Geronimus corrio hacia Shiriu para golpearlo de nuevo pero este lanzo su ataque!  
  
"DRAGON ACENDENTE AL MONTE RO!!!"  
  
CRACKAACKAK  
  
Shiriu golpeo a su oponente en el pecho y La roca se desbarato dejando al descubierto la armadura de Geronimus. Este se tambaleaba debido a semejante golpe, y Shiriu lo golpeo de nuevo contimuamente culminando con una patada al Estomago, ahora lo saco del ring tenia su armadura agrietada y estaba escupiendo sangre. Pero aun no estaba derrotado fisicamente.se paro y subio de nuevo al Ring. Era increíble su resistencia! Pero al haber salido del ring habia perdido automáticamente. Shiriu no daba credito, aunque no habia utilizado su maximo poder , respeto a aquel caballero tan raro y mayor.  
  
EL CABALLERO DE LA GARGOLA A CAIDO FUERA.!! ESO LO HA HECHO PERDER EL ENCUENTRO! SHIRIU ES EL GANADOR!! APLAUDAMOSLE A AMBOS CABALLEROS!  
  
Geronimus estaba furioso. Pero reconocio la victoria de Shiriu . todos los caballeros de Athena eran muy poderosos y de eso no habia duda.  
  
...AHORA VIENE EL TURNO DEL CABALLERO DEL LOBO FHENRIR , CONRA ELTITAN PROMETEO...  
  
y de pronto toda la multitud paro de gritar o aplaudir..estaba totalmente silencioso. Este combate prometía ser uno de los mejores. Fhenrir aparecio de repente. Subio al Ring y se quedo alli parado. El Titan salio de los camerinos tomandose su tiempo tambien. nadie se dio cuenta pero en su rostro habia mucha preocupación. En sus adentros , Skoullos sabia que este encuentro le podria costar la vida, pues en sus entrenamientos en el santuario habia escuchado de los guerreros de Asgard. Eran los dioses guerreros de Odin. Y eran temidos por todos los caballeros de bronce, plata y incluso los de oro..pero nunca se habia rendido ante un combate, así que subio al Ring a dar lo mejor que tenia.hasta la muerte!  
  
Fhenrir: " Bueno caballero, te doy una ultima oportunidad.rindete o tambien te mandare al infierno"  
  
Skoullos que nunca habia hablado antes, al fin exclamo con su voz aspera:  
  
Skoullos: " se que eres muy poderoso. y se que no soy un digno oponente para ti. Pero nunca me he rendido. nunca!y esta no sera la primera vez, asi que morire de pie!! pero no me rendire..!!!!"  
  
Skoullos encendio su cosmos al maximo era impresionante! Nunca lo habia desplegado a su maximo poder. era muy poderoso. Incluso llego a sorprender a Fhenrir.  
  
La multitud que habia escuchado sus palabras , se encendio al ver a Skoullos. Todos comenzaron a apollarlo, incluso los caballeros lanzaban sus animos para el gran Titan..  
  
Fhenrir: " respeto a los hombres valientes..pues que asi sea!! Te dare una muerte honorable!! "  
  
Fhenrir se preparo y por primera vez en tres anos , sus ojos de lobo cegaron su mirada humana. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se coloco en defensa y espero el ataque de su oponente.  
  
La constelación de Prometeo aparecio atrás de Skoullos y su aura de color amarilla ardio como el oro. Parecio concentrar todo su cosmos en su siguiente golpe.  
  
EL PUNO DIVINO DE PROMETEO!!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Siguiente capitulo: "La caida del Titan, Seiya eres el proximo!! " 


	8. la caida del Gran titan

Capitulo 6 : "la caida del gran titán , Seiya eres el proximo!"  
  
EL PUNO DIVINO DE PROMETEO!!!  
  
Skoullos corrio con toda su velocidad hacia Fhenrir que lo esperaba pacientemente.este estaba todavía en posición de defensa , Fhenrir habia observado perfectamente todos los movimientos de su adversario y sabia como esquivarlo fácilmente.  
  
SMASH!!!  
  
Prometeo golpeo contra el suelo y este se estremeció temblando con mucho ajetreo, dejando asi un hoyo del tamaño de un cráter pequeño en el suelo del Ring. Todos los caballeros estaban anonadados ante semejante ataque, con su simple puno habia hecho tal daño, quien sabe que pasaria si alguien lo recibiera directamente, pero este golpe no sorprendio en nada a Fhenrir , que estaba a las espaldas del Titan. Nadie pudo ver el cambio y a que hora se habia pasado a su espalda. Esa velocidad descorazonaba al Titan.  
  
Fhenrir: " nada mal caballero .. esa es una tecnica temeraria! Lastima que has fallado y ahora te es inútil! "  
  
Skoullos: " Callate!! , esa no es mi ultima tecnica!! "  
  
Fhenrir: " Ohh! Al parecer tienes mas trucos eh?? Pues los vamos a averiguar!! Preparate! Porque Ahora me toca a mi!! "  
  
Fhenrir encendio su cosmos. Solo un poco , no queria dejar ver su poder completo , seria un desperdicio y se daria a conocer muy pronto. Dos lobos furiosos aparecieron a su espalda , la constelación de Orioto Epsilon se reflejo en el techo por primera vez desde la ultima pelea que Fhenrir habia tenido contra Shiriu, y este la recordo con mucha consternación..y todos los caballeros lo sintieron. Le temian sin ninguna duda. Era terriblemente fuerte, Skoullos se planto valientemente en el Ring esperando el posible y mortifero ataque del lobo del Norte.  
  
Fhenrir: "ahora conoceras la furia del ultimo hijo de Odin!!! "  
  
GARRAS DEL LOBO MORTAL!!!!  
  
Corrio como un lobo hambriento hacia Skoullos y comenzo a golpearlo con mucha furia , Skoullos podia sentir miles de mordidas recorrer su cuerpo en segundos , y cada vez que Fhenrir lo golpeaba, era como si garras y dientes fueran despedazando lentamente la armadura del titan. Pequeños pedazos volaban y su armadura estaba callendo pedazo a pedazo.  
  
Fhenrir no paraba , seguia y seguia cada vez lo hacia sangrar mas y mas. Al ver su dolor paro, pues queria verlo sufrir. Skoullos cayo al suelo , de rodillas , estaba muy agotado y la mayor parte de su armadura se habia ido, la tremenda golpiza lo habia dejado inmóvil. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento , pero Fhenrir se veia desilusionado, pero no tenia ni un rastro de cansancio.  
  
Fhenrir: " me has desilusionado demasiado Titan, al menos pensé que serias capaz de bloquear mi ataque, ni siquiera utilicé un cuarto de mi poder. Al parecer no eres tan fuerte como lo pense..si tienes mas fuerzas demuestramelas ya!! Antes de que me aburra "  
  
Skoullos: " Eso quieres??? Aunque Parece que no tengo otra opcion.utilizare mi mas tecnica mas poderosa.Por mis maestros de Plata y por el Santuario, nadie de Asgard vencera a un discípulo de Grecia!!!"  
  
Skoullos se levanto lentamente, incorporandose en sus piernas. Y al fin se enderezo. Toda la multitud le aplaudio y los caballeros reconocieron su valentia. Por el contrario, hizo enfurecer a Fhenrir que odiaba a todos los caballeros del santuario y ese comentario lo cegó mas de ira. El titan Concentro su cosmos al maximo, alcanzo y hasta sobrepaso sus propios limites , ardia con demasiada fuerza y una Gran silueta de un Gigante aparecio a su espalda. Era Prometeo y el Titan utilizaria su tecnica mortal.  
  
Cerro ambas manos y grito con toda su voz:  
  
" LA GRACIA DE HERCULES!!!"  
  
(nota del autor : Si saben , prometeo fue salvado por Hércules cuando estaba encadenado. Este mato al buitre que dia a dia comia su higado en respuesta al castigo de Zeus)  
  
Prometeo lanzo sus puños hacia Fhenrir y lanzo un ola de energia dorada hacia su rival . Este subestimo la fuerza del ataque el cual recibió de frente.fue un entupido movimiento de Fhenrir.  
  
FAKATUUM ¡!  
  
Fhenrir recibio el golpe de Skoullos , de tal manera que lo hizo retroceder demasiados pasos y agrieto su armadura en la parte del torso, y hombreras causandole asi sangre en la boca ..era la primera vez que Fhenrir sangraba en una pelea . Skoullos estaba exhausto y cayo de nuevo en sus rodillas, ese ataque le habia restado todo su poder.  
  
Skoullos: " Al menos lo he intentado.ahí va mi mejor tecnica.matame pues. Estoy a tu merced."  
  
Todo el publico se conmovio al escuchar sus palabras, y estaban sorprendidos del resultado , Fhenrir aun seguia en pie y todos pensaron que le perdonaria la vida , pues habia sido un noble y digno oponente . pero Fhenrir estaba ardiendo en una Rabia incontrolable.  
  
Fhenrir: " Eres un maldito gusano..te aplastare en este instante!!!!"  
  
Ahora ataco con mas fuerza que antes , pero aun, no con toda. Skoullos ahora estaba siendo aniquilado lentamente , Fhenrir lo queria hacer sufrir y lo tomo por el cuello. Hizo arder su cosmos y empezo a quemar la garganta del titan. Lo iba incrementando cada vez mas y mas, parecia una hoguera hirviente y Skoullos parecia quemarse tambien mientras gritaba del dolor tan insoportable. Al fin lo incremento de golpe y el cuerpo de Skoullos se desintegro , convirtiendose en Polvo y cenizas que volaron para perderse en el olvido. El gran discípulo de Plata habia sucumbido y desaparecido al fin. Fhenrir aun no estaba satisfecho Y se limpio la sangre de los labios que momentos antes le habia causado el golpe de Skoullos.  
  
Fhenrir: "Maldito ¡!! Como se atrevoa lastimar a Orioto?? Ahora ya esta en el infierno!!! "  
  
En ese momento la multitud llorosa empezo a abuchear al caballero del Lobo,era increíble como alguien podia ser tan cruel. Pero a este no le intereso. Seiya brinco al Ring para hacerle frente y todos los demas caballeros le siguieron.  
  
Seiya: " nunca conoci a ser mas despiadado que tu , no puedes ser llamado ni siquiera caballero!!! Ni siquiera tus hermanos de Asgard eran asi de siniestros y frios!!"  
  
Fhenrir:" no te atrevas a hablar de ellos imbecil!! o tuseras el siguiente y te despedazare en este momento!"  
  
Shiriu: " Has de saber que Sigfrid se arrepintió de haber servido a Hilda, Fhenrir!! Lo confeso en la ultima batalla que tuvimos contra el.pero no te preoucupes , ya no te haré esperar mas!! Si al que quieres es a mi , aquí estoy!!! Luchemos de una vez! Pero deja de verter tanta sangre !!! "  
  
Fhenrir: "No..los aniquilare de uno por uno!!!! Pero a ti Shiriu te hare sufrir el infierno en la tierra!!solo espera un poco mas!! Nadie puede vencerme! Ya lo debían de haber aprendido! No son mas que basura de bronce , y he jurado por Odin que los terminare a todos! No me ire hasta consumar mi venganza!!! "  
  
Ikki: " entonces pelearas con todos nosotros si es necesario!!! Juntos te venceremos!!"  
  
Fhenrir: " JAJAJA no me hagas reir gusano!!! Acaso lucharas como tu patético hermano???? Entonces será sumamente aburrido!"  
  
Ikki:" entonces tu lo asesinaste ¡!! Maldito ¡ ahora pelaras conmigo !!!! te matare! "  
  
Ikki se puso en defensa y el fénix de fuego volo a sus espaldas no concentro su cosmos, estaba tan enojado que ataco al primer instante que pudo, esto resulto en un muy debil intento :  
  
AVE FENIX!!!  
  
Lanzo su golpe a Fhenrir. Este lo paro con su mano al igual que habia hecho con Jabu y con una patada en el abdomen lo expulso hacia fuera del Ring.  
  
Fhenrir: " Luego me encargare de ti Fénix!! Al igual que de todos ustedes!! Si han venido del santuario estan malditos!! Y van a morir tarde o temprano . Después ire alla mismo para demostrar que Asgard no ha muerto!!! Los hombres conoceran de nuevo la furia del Norte!!! La sangre de Athena correra en mis manos y nadie me lo impedira!!! JAJAJA"  
  
Y al decir eso dio media vuelta y se fue , desapareciendo en la obscuridad.  
  
Ahora que ya sabian quien habia sido el responsable todos acordaron que debian derrotarlo a como fuera lugar, los caballeros restantes Ichi , Nachi y Koehn salieron a darle caza a Fhenrir , pero ya era inútil. Se habia ido.  
  
Dias después , el torneo fue cancelado , pues las muertes de muchos caballeros lo habian causado asi. De entre los caballeros que quedaban dispuestos a darle caza fueron: Shiriu, Ioga , Seiya, Ikki , Ichi, Nachi, Geronimus , Hauekkotte y Koehn , Flamanto . todos lo buscarian hasta encontrarlo y no se rendirian hasta conseguir su caida...  
  
Fhenrir los estaba esperando y se encargaria de ellos ..uno por uno!!!  
  
Siguiente capitulo:  
  
Los cazadores se vuelven la presa!! 


	9. los cazadores se vuelven la presa

Capitulo 7 Los cazadores se vuelven la presa..  
  
Todos los caballeros habian acordado que era necesario acabar con el caballero del norte.. Pues ya habia acabado con la vida de varios buenos caballeros.y no dudaban que llevaria a cabo su amenaza..si no lograban pararlo iria al santuario y para acabar con su diosa Athena.  
  
Pero no sabian por donde empezar a buscar, pues el torneo ya habia sido cancelado , y el se habia ido. No podian sentir su cosmos por ningun lugar. Parecia como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra... Todos decidieron que el en busca de venganza, los encontraria tarde o temprano. Los demas caballeros del torneo se habian ofrecido a cazarle. Mientras mas fuesen , seria mas facil derrotarlo. al menos eso pensaban ellos.  
  
Acordaron que se dividirian en grupos , para asi poder encontrarlo lo mas rapido posible..y no estar solos. Aunque fuera muy poderoso , enfrentarse a dos caballeros "seria algo muy difícil de hacer aun para Fhenrir" . Pensaba Seiya . No cabia duda de que subestimaban por completo a su adversario. Ioga y Flamanto . Seiya y Hauekkotte . Shiriu y Nachi. Koehn y Ichi . Ikki y Geronimus.  
  
2 meses pasaron y no habia rastro del caballero del lobo. Algunos caballero se extrañaron de que no habia aparecido en todo ese tiempo..otros querian ir a buscarlo para acabar con el. Pero Shiriu se sentia inquieto e impotente. Todos las noches tenia pesadillas con Fhenrir. Se habia vuelto un temor insoportable.Fhenrir ya habia logrado que le temiera .Pero la incertidumbre de saber cuando seria el siguiente ataque era horrible para el y todos los caballeros.  
  
Solo podia pensar en el odio y la rabia de ese caballero.esa era su principal arma. Eso era lo que lo hacia peligroso y letal. No hacia miramientos.. no tenia compasión alguna...y no dudaria en matar incluso a un inocente con tal de dar con su objetivo. El pensar todo eso solo le turbaba mas el pensamiento a Shiriu...  
  
Roma .11 pm en una calle solitaria.  
  
Koehn: " estoy harto de estas malditas esperas! ¡ deberiamos de ir a buscar a ese malnacido.."  
  
Ichi: " mmmm solo espero que sea pronto.ese miserable a vertido tanta sangre inocente."  
  
Koehn: " escuchame Ichi.ya hemos visto que este no es un enemigo cualquiera.tenemos que pensar la manera de derrotarlo..quiza los otros ya tienen noticias de el"  
  
Ichi: " puede ser pero aun no hemos sabido nada..AHHH como desearia que ese bastardo estuviera aquí!!!"  
  
De pronto pasaron por un callejón.y una presencia demoníaca y terriblemente poderosa se levanto por el aire..  
  
Ambos: " ¡ que demonios!!!"  
  
"cuidado con lo que deseas basura , porque se puede hacer realidad.!!!  
  
Ichi: "Que???"  
  
De pronto el Fhenrir salio del callejón portando su armadura , mas obscura que antes...parecia estar reparada del torso.y ahora las pupilas de los ojos en la armadura eran rojas.habia incrementado su poder mas que antes, pues El Titan le habia dado una lección...no confiarse , las apariencias siempre engañan. Y no quería correr el riesgo de ser humillado otra vez.  
  
Fhenrir: " Bueno basuras...les ha llegado la hora.."  
  
Su cosmos ardio de lleno a su maximo..les dejo ver su poder entero . parecía un mega Volcán en erupción..pensó que era el tiempo de mostrar de lo que era capaz..al fin y al cabo no vivirían para contarlo.... una gigantesca oleada de energía negra salio de su cosmos, y aventó a los dos caballeros de bronce hacia la pared. Ni siquiera podian tragarse lo que estaba pasando.era increíble....en toda su vida nunca habian visto semejante poder, incluso se atrevieron a pensar que este poder era superior a los santos dorados...pero aun asi no se rindieron, y de alguna manera , la imagen de athena se les vino a la mente..les dio coraje para levantarse , ahora ellos eran tambien caballeros de athena:  
  
Koehn: " levantate Ichi! Hemos jurado acabar con este caballero a como de lugar..y aunque yo muera en el intento no me vera hincado suplicando por piedad.asi que sera mejor que te prepares desgraciado!!"  
  
Esas palabras inspiraron el coraje y la bravura de Ichi! Se levanto , y sabiendo que moriria peleando , al menos lo haria con Honor! Como un caballero de athena , cumpliendo su promesa hasta el final!  
  
Ichi: " que asi sea amigo!! Luchemos hasta el final!!!!! "  
  
Fhenrir: " Que conmovedor...pero Patético ..piensan atacarme.??? Jajaja Pues que asi sea.los hare sentir el dolor.y acariciaran la muerte muy pronto.."  
  
Los dos cargarian hacia el con todo su poder...  
  
ESTAMPIDA!!! Y un gran alce Real salio del Puno de Koehn  
  
Cada paso que el alce daba , iba dejando un hoyo en el suelo.estaba corriendo a toda velocidad!! Concentraria absolutamente toda su energia en ese golpe...y su puno estaria listo para asestar el temible golpe..  
  
Ichi se coloco en defensa , y tambien le siguió a Koehn , parecia que ahora no habia ningun temor hacia ese poderoso enemigo..  
  
Ahora veras el poder de mi aterradora Hydra!!  
  
Con sus manos hizo la forma de una boca, y una enorme serpiente de varias cabezas aparecio detrás de su cosmos.encendio su cosmos al maximo y concentro todo su poder.  
  
" MORDIDA FATAL! " grito . ( esta es una nueva tecnica que le cree a Ichi .recuerdan a Jabu y Ban???)  
  
ahhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Fhenrir: " Imbeciles!! Al tratar de atacarme con todo su poder , han descuidado su defensa por completo.los enviare al infierno!!!! "  
  
Fhenrir se puso en una posición diferente a la usual y la mascara del lobo cubrio sus ojos y de repente aterradores lobos salieron a su espalda junto con el arder continuo de su cosmos.de sus puños salieron garras enormes y negras y las alzo preparándose para atacar , La colisión entre poderes seria inevitable .  
  
"ahora les demostrare el poder y la furia del imperio mas grande en esta tierra!!! Por ASGARD!!!!"  
  
Y POR EL PODER DE LOS LOBOS DEL NORTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH  
  
Corrio a una velocidad tremenda hacia ellos, y sus manos se transformaron en dos lobos , ademas detrás de el parecia venir una manada entera de lobos hambrientos y letales.que destrozarian la carne y el bronce..!!  
  
Koehn: " Por ATENA!! "  
  
Koehn era el primero en el camino de Fhenrir , y lo encaro de frente , esquivando el ataque del alce y con ambas garras empezo a destrozar el cuerpo de Koehn , tiraba cientos de golpes que desgarraban la carne y la sangre brotaba por todas partes, parecia que estuviera puliendo el cuerpo de su adversario con unas enormes sierras , al punto de dejarlo en polvo..( extraña comparación.espero que le entiendan) Koehn cayo al suelo , sin respirar ya. su cuerpo habia quedado irreconocible y totalmente desfigurado .  
  
Ichi que habia frenado su ataque para ver como mataban a su amigo , ahora estaba parado , inconsciente..ido de aquella escena..no podia creer nada de lo que habia visto , solo habian pasado 6 segundos y habian transformado a su compañero en una masa sanguinolenta y sin vida..esto era inaudito.Ichi empezó a llorar. deseando nunca haber estado allí.el coraje lo habia abandonado por completo y ahora era presa del temor.. la bestia ahora lo estaba esperando, pues lo había retado y era su turno.Fhenrir noto perfectamente el temor de Ichi , lo olio en el aire y le agradaba.lo hacia sentir vivo.  
  
Ichi se desplomo en el suelo , sobre sus rodillas.  
  
Ichi: " por favor.no me hagas daño.. aun no quiero morir."  
  
Fhenrir se acerco a el. Y de su cosmos ya no se sentía nada .pero aun no había guardado sus garras que estaban escurriendo de sangre.ni se habia quitado sus ojos de lobo. se paro frente a el y lo tomo por el pelo dejando su cuello al descubierto...de un solo tajo desprendio su cabeza del cuerpo . por ultimo se limpio las garras con la lengua y escupió sobre ambos caballeros...esto era el comienzo de la caida del santuario...  
  
Fin del capitulo 7 


	10. no hay marcha atras

Capitulo 8 " no hay marcha atras.."  
  
Habian pasado ya varios dias y nadie sabia nada de Koehn y Ichi. Todos los caballeros de bronce estaban sumamente extrañados y solo podian pensar lo peor.en ese momento estaban en los cuarteles de la fundación Kido . Todos se encontrabn en un misma habitación.Geki , el cabellero del oso habia llegado de los montes helados en Canadá , y habia regresado al escuchar las noticias sobre las violentas muertes de varios caballeros de bronce en el desafio galactico incluyendo a su compañero Shun .  
  
Nachi : " que demonios habra pasado con esos dos.no hemos sabido nada de ellos en 3  
dias."  
  
Geki: " pero como es posible que un desconocido haya causado tantas tragedias??? Quien  
es ese sujeto?? Deberiamos de ir a aplastarlo en este momento!!! "  
  
Ioga: " Callate! Esa maldita actitud es la que nos esta impidiendo derrotarlo . Todos los  
caballeros que se han enfrentado a el , se han sobre confiado!! Te aseguro que ni  
tu y ni nadie aquí presente tiene el poder de derrotarlo.tenemos que pensar en  
en un plan inteligente.debemos usar la cabeza , no la fuerza! "  
  
Shiriu : " Ioga tiene toda la razon..yo ya lo enfrente antes..y tuve la fortuna de salir con  
vida de esa pelea.pero eso fue antes.ahora se ha vuelto mas fuerte que  
nunca y su odio se ha vuelto la fuente de todo su poder..es abominable y no  
ganaremos con la fuerza"  
  
Seiya: " pero entonces , cual es la causa de semejante odio?? "  
  
Shiriu : " me he puesto a pensar en eso todas las noches.su imagen me acosa a cada  
paso que voy.ya a logrado crear un temor psicologico en nosotros.la  
incertidumbre de saber cuando atacara.el lo sabe , y lo disfruta..sabe que es  
mas poderoso que nosotros..y no se detendrá hasta que destruya a todos  
los caballeros de bronce.."  
  
Flamanto: " entonces debemos de pedir ayuda!! Esta es una hora de necesidad.y es  
cuando mas se necesitan aliados.."  
  
Seiya : " y quien podria ayudarnos?? "  
  
Flamanto: " los caballeros dorados.."  
  
Seiya: " pero que ¿??? Estas loco??? Ellos son los protectores del santuario.si nosotros  
fracasamos en darle caza a Fhenrir , quien protegara a Athena?? "  
  
Flamanto ".y cuando nosotros fracasemos..el ira al santuario , y de uno por uno  
acabara con los caballeros de oro restantes.no todos estan ya presentes.y aunque les cueste aceptarlo.el es mas poderoso que cualquier caballero dorado en el santuario solo. ahora es cuando necesitamos combinar todo el poder posible , puede que sea mas poderoso que ellos o que nosotros , pero si todos los caballeros dorados y de bronce lo atacamos juntos, seria imposible que pudiera vencernos.."  
  
Seiya: " es un plan desesperado y arriesgado en todos los extremos.. pero por otro lado  
tienes razon.solo uniéndonos tendriamos una posibilidad .."  
  
Geki en un ademan de enojo se paro de repente de su asiento:  
  
Geki: " Esa es cobardia!! Pedirle ayuda a los caballeros dorados??? Se han vuelto todos  
locos??? Nosotros no podemos infiltrarnos asi nada mas al santuario..no es  
  
como caminar en un parque, y ademas creen que ellos dejaran el santuario por  
venir a ocuparse de algo tan estupido como esto??? Nosotros juntos podemos  
  
vencerlo!!! Es nuestro deber como caballeros de bronce! "  
  
Ikki que no habia dicho palabra se sobresalto y le respondio a Geki:  
  
Ikki: " Se te hace estupido la muerte de varios buenos caballeros?? Amigos tuyos ?  
creeme que yo nunca he pedido ayuda a nadie.soy probablemente el mas  
orgulloso de todos ustedes y sin embargo reconozco que si no pedimos  
ayuda..nos mataran de uno por uno.aquel dia cuando Shun murio , ataque a  
Fhenrir y mi ataque no lo hizo ni parpadear.no tenemos idea de cuanto poder  
guarde este adversario..pero al final sera su decisión de atacar..con o sin ayuda  
yo ire en busca de ese malnacido , porque aunque se que es mas poderoso que yo ,  
tambien he entrenado muy duro y estoy seguro de que por lo menos le dare honor a  
mi hermano.que tengan suerte...si no los vuelvo a ver.adios.."  
  
Ikki salio de la sala y nadie pudo detenerlo Ioga fue detrás de el pero cuando salio a la calle desaparecio .a su propio estilo.  
  
Ioga: "se ha ido..no pude alcanzarlo"  
  
Seiya: " maldita sea Ikki!! No podemos separanos! Mientras mas nos separemos mas  
vulnerables seremos!!"  
  
Geronimus que no habia pronunciado palabra alguna dijo al fin:  
  
Geronimus: " lo unico que yo puedo proponer es ir a darle muerte a ese miserable.todos  
juntos y de una vez por todas.yo estoy dispuesto a morir en batalla , si  
eso sirve de algo"  
  
Seiya: " pues que asi sea! Si hemos de morir , que sea cumpliendo nuestra promesa hacia  
Athena! Nos separaremos en dos grupos , uno ira al santuario a avisar a los caballeros dorados de la gran amenaza por la que estamos pasando.y otro se quedara aquí para distraerlo.si se entera de nuestro plan estaremos perdidos..no dejara que llegemos al santuario..yo me quedare aquí a distraerlo el mayor tiempo posible "  
  
Geronimus: " Yo me quedare tambien Seiya"  
  
Flamanto: " tienes mi apoyo Seiya "  
  
Shiriu: " es a mi al que busca..yo me quedare tambien."  
  
Seiya: " no , tu tienes que ir a pevenir a los caballeros dorados, eres nuestra ultima  
esperanza si fallamos..Shiriu.ve por favor "  
  
Shiriu: "..........."  
  
Ioga: " yo iré contigo Shiriu"  
  
Hauekkotte : " y yo los acompañare al santuario! "  
  
Geki: " pues yo ire por mi propia cuenta! Le demostrare con quien se esta metiendo! Que tengan suerte , yo encontrare la mia jajajaja , adios amigos , yo ire a buscar a Ikki"  
  
Geki salio de la habitación precipitadamente y Nachi de despidio tambien saliendo rapidamente en busca de Geki. Parecian que esos testarudos pero nobles caballeros de bronce no habian olvidado a Ikki.  
  
Seiya : " bueno..al parecer toda la suerte esta echada.no hay vuelta para atrás  
amigos. solo espero que salgamos victoriosos de esta terrible lucha que va a  
comenzar.."  
  
*bueno hasta ahora ha sido una larga historia .muchas gracias por todos los comentarios! A muchas mujeres no les gusto que matara a Shun..PERDON! : ) pero es parte de la trama .le tengo una sorpresa a Seiya al cual todos odian ( hasta yo mismo) .jajaja bueno muchas gracias por todo!! Y preparense para ver renacer al ultimo hijo de Asegard...Fhenrir de Orioto!!!!! 


	11. la caida del fenix

Capitulo 9 " la caida del orgulloso Fenix.."  
  
Geki y Nachi se encontraban buscando a Ikki Por todas partes, traían su armadura puesta y estaban listos para lo que pudiera ocurrir en aquel instante.ya habian sentido el cosmos de Ikki , pero desapareció extrañamente .  
  
Nachi: " hemos buscado sin descanso a Ikki , Geki , y no hay señales de el.no crees que  
ya este ."  
  
Geki: " no , no lo esta, no te preocupes ..Ikki es en mi opinión , el mas fuerte de todos  
los caballeros de bronce..tenemos que seguir buscando, no podemos dejarlo  
solo..aunque dejamos de sentir su cosmos, no quiere decir que haya desaparecido  
por completo."  
  
Nachi : "tienes razón. me preocupa esta situación Geki..quien sabe que haya  
pasado."  
  
De repente Ban , el León aparecio , y también vestia su armadura..algo dañada por el encuentro que habia tenido contra Seiya en el desafió galáctico:  
  
Geki: " Ban!! Que bueno que estes aquí , nos serás de mucha ayuda ...ahora ya somos 3  
Y solo tenemos que encontrar a Ikki , ahora estoy seguro de que podremos  
acabar con ese mal nacido caballero de Asgard"  
  
Ban: " hace unas cuantas Horas sentí el cosmos de Ikki.venia de esta dirección , y fue  
por eso que me puse en camino , puede ser que lo encontremos mas adelante!!!  
Vamos ya y no perdamos mas tiempo!!"  
  
la direccion apuntaba hacia el norte, a una zona industrial de almacenes abandonados.. Buscaron sin descanso , entre cada almacén , pero no encontraron nada, todo ese ambiente les parecía bastante macabro.y el lugar en si estaba desolado por completo. La noche estaba cayendo sobre los hombros de los caballeros y parecía que habría una Luna llena..  
  
Un escalofrío recorrio a todos los caballeros de bronce.que se sentían observados por alguien..  
  
De pronto de las sombras , ubicaron una silueta, que camino despacio hacia ellos. vacilaron por un segundo y después todos se pusieron en posición de combate...dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento. Era Ikki !! que salio vistiendo su armadura del fénix y Parecía estar dispuesto a luchar.un gran fuego ardia en sus ojos y parecia molesto de ver a los otros caballeros..  
  
Ikki: " Que hacen aquí??? Este no es lugar para ustedes " Geki que le tenia un profundo respeto a Ikki le respondió:  
  
Geki: " nosotros hemos venido a ayudarte , no queríamos dejarte solo con semejante  
adversario."  
  
Ban (sonriendo) : "Siempre es bueno atacar en grupo.como una gran manada.. "  
  
Nachi : " y no podras decirnos que no!! .tu mismo reconociste que necesitarias ayuda!!  
Asi que aquí estamos y no nos iremos ¡ nos iremos todos o moriremos juntos!!"  
  
Ikki en ese momento sonrió y exclamo.  
  
Ikki: " Se los agradezco.siempre es bueno tener un poco de ayuda en las situaciones  
difíciles.lo siento.gracias amigos! "  
  
ya una ves juntos Ikki les explico su plan :  
  
Ikki: " mi plan era el de atraer a Fhenrir encendiendo mi cosmos lo mas lejos posible ,  
para darles tiempo a los otros de alcanzar su objetivo en el santuario..ojala que  
puedan llegar a tiempo al santuario..si EL se entera , todo estará perdido!! "  
  
una extraña presencia apareció de pronto y los caballeros la sintieron...  
  
Voz: " JAJAJA no es necesario que lo oculten , pues ya lo he escuchado todo!!!"  
  
Los caballeros voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz.era Fhenrir!! Que estaba parado el techo de una bodega. El brillo plateado de La doncella blanca brillaba fulgurante a su espalda..los rayos se reflejaban en su armadura, y el caballero del lobo , aunque maligno y sediento de sangre , poso soberbio y reflejo una gran majestad ante los otros caballeros.majestad que les causo temor al solo mirar su silueta..  
  
Fhenrir: " aunque no es necesario que me preocupe ..pues no tengo porque hacerlo..!!  
Creen que le temo al patético poder del Santuario?? Se ve que aun no saben con  
quien están lidiando , imbeciles.después de que acabe con ustedes, me  
encargare de ellos, nadie sobrevivirá a mi IRA!!!  
  
Ikki: " Maldición!! Maldito seas!! "  
  
Geki : " Nadie de nosotros tiene la menor duda del poder que tienes..pero por mas  
fuerte que seas, no podrás contra los caballeros dorados!! Es simplemente  
imposible de pensar "  
  
Fhenrir: " Como me extraña tu ignorancia , intento de caballero!! Asgard ya ha medido  
fuerzas contra el santuario antes y no fue nada contra el poder del norte! ..si  
no me crees preguntale a Fénix! "  
  
Todos los caballeros de bronce voltearon a ver a Ikki , esperando una respuesta  
  
Geki: " Acaso es cierto eso , Ikki? "  
  
Ikki: " hace mucho tiempo , alguien en el santuario pareció ver una  
sombra por la casa de Aldebarán , que al parecer era un caballero de Asgard y  
dicen que venció con tremenda facilidad al caballero de Tauro..de un solo golpe  
derroto al caballero dorado dejandolo casi inconsciente."  
  
Geki: "que has dicho!!!???"  
  
Nachi: " Yo escuche algo tambien.."  
  
Ban: " pero como???"  
  
Fhenrir: " en efecto basuras.ese fue Sid De Mizar.el caballero del tigre negro.Zeta  
que hizo pedazos al imbecil de Tauro , en solo segundos..es ese el poder de  
su diosa Athena?? ,JAJAJA no es mas que basura!! . en fin , ya me canse de  
tanta palabrería.los matare a todos...asi que prepárense!!! "  
  
y sus ojos de lobo cerraron su mirada.  
  
Fhenrir dio un gran salto y grito mientras caia como flecha hacia su oponente.parecia que atacaria primero a Nachi..  
  
Nachi: " ven aca maldito!! Te mostrare mi mas poderoso ataque!!! "  
  
GOLPE DEL LOBO PLATEADO!!!!!  
  
Ahhhh  
  
Un lobo de ojos brillantes envolvió a Nachi y corrio hacia Fhenrir  
  
Fhenrir:" Que?????? Golpe del lobo??? Solo hay un lobo aquí, el que te destrozara la  
garganta!!"  
  
GARRAS DEL LOBO MORTAL!!!!!  
  
Un lobo hambriento y negro salio del Puno de Fhenrir..los dos lobos chocaron y el lobo negro devoro al lobo plateado..Fhenrir empezó a acribillar a Nachi violentamente golpeando cada centímetro de su cuerpo..  
  
Ban : " no permitire que sigas matando gente inocente!!! Sueltalo ¡! "  
  
FURIA DEL LEON!!!!!  
  
Y la gigantesca mandíbula de un león apareció del puno de Ban , dirigio su golpe a Fhenrir, que este a su ves puso a Nachi entre el camino del ataque de Ban y el mismo.  
  
PUUUUMMM  
  
Nachi: "UHHHNNNNHH"  
  
El golpe dio certero a la espalda de Nachi , el cual se doblo al recibir el impacto completo del ataque de Ban , y un gran chorro de sangre salio de su boca..ese golpe habia roto por lo menos la columna de Nachi.  
  
Fhenrir : " HAHA , eres estupido pero me ahorraste el trabajo!! "  
  
Ban : " NOOO!!!"  
  
Geki : "NOOOOOO Maldito seas!!!! .me las pagaras.."  
  
AHHH EL ABRAZO DEL OSO!!!!!  
  
En un rapido movimiento Geki se coloco detrás De Fhenrir y lo sujeto por la garganta , lo comenzo a apretar .  
  
Geki: "Ahora te arrepentiras...te hare sufrir desgraciado!!! Ban , Golpealo con todas tus  
Fuerzas!! date prisa!! "  
  
Y Ban hizo lo suyo..comenzo a golpear a Fhenrir en el abdomen , con todas sus fuerzas, Ban sentia su torso como un muro de piedra solida, pero aun asi siguió golpeando...no se detuvo.  
  
Fhenrir: "son unos estupidos!!! "  
  
AHHHHHHHH  
  
Tomo por los brazos a Geki , y lo jalo hacia delante , con tal fuerza , que lo levanto y lo azoto contra Ban , ambos salieron disparados y chocaron contra el muro de una bodega , tirandola por completo.  
  
Fhenrir: " nadie que se atreva a tocarme sobrevivira ! "  
  
Ikki: " Pues ahora me toca a mi!!! Preparate!!! Por ti Shun. "  
  
Ikki concentro todo su cosmos...lo hizo arder al maximo , era un poder extraordinario!! Ikki habia aumentado su poder.y Fhenrir se quedo atonito.  
  
Fhenrir : " Sorprendente..."  
  
Los recuerdos de Shun le venian a la mente a Ikki.eso hacia que su cosmos ardiera mas violentamente...por fin levanto la mirada y vio a Fhenrir de frente.  
  
Ikki: "tu seras el primero en ver mi nuevo ataque ..preparate."  
  
Fhenrir por primera ves se puso en defensa , pues parecia que ese ataque iba en serio.Parecia que Ikki usaria una nueva y mas poderosa tecnica.  
  
Ikki: " esto es por ti hermano..."  
  
AHHHHHHHH  
  
GOLPE DEL FENIX INFERNAL!!!!!  
  
Y un gigantesco remolino de fuego salio del Puno de Ikki, que al momento se transformo en un Aterrador Fénix que volo a gran velocidad hacia Fhenrir..  
  
FAKKKKATUUUMMM!  
  
Hubo una gran explosión y el fuego empezó a brotar por todas partes, Geki y Ban observaban de entre los escombros atónitos ..parecia que Ikki habia derrotado a Fhenrir al fin , pero Ikki no quito la mirada de las llamas.no habia rastro del lobo por ninguna parte , Geki junto con Ban , cargaron a Nachi que estaba inconciente y se regocijaron.  
  
Geki : " lo sabia ! tu eres el mas fuerte de los caballeros!!! "  
  
Ban : "Bien hecho Ikki!! Por fin mataste a ese maldito que tanta sangre vertio!!!"  
  
Ikki : " No...aun no ha muerto.Demonios!!!!"  
  
Geki: " QUE????!!!"  
  
Una sombra comenzó a caminar por entre las llamas..era Fhenrir , que tenia la armadura intacta.con unas cuantas manchas de carbon pero nada mas...  
  
Fhenrir: " muy impresionante caballero..debo decir que esa técnica es sorprendente.eres  
un caballero muy poderoso .no eres una basura como pensé .me costo  
trabajo salir ileso de ese fuego..pero te he probado que no fue suficiente...es  
una lastima que hayas usado todo tu poder en esa técnica..pero te daré una  
muerte honorable..como lo merece un verdadero caballero!!!  
  
Ikki : " Maldición!!! Eres un maldito!!! "  
  
Ikki penso: " esa técnica me ha restado todo mi poder...sin embargo no lo use todo..lo  
untentare una ves mas...usare todo lo que tengo...pero no me rendire..!!"  
  
Geki: " Es un monstruo!! "  
  
Ikki: " Pues no te decepcionare.caballero..."  
  
El caballero del Fénix apenas podía mantenerse en Pie.ahora respiraba con dificultad..pero su orgullo no le permitio caer..  
  
Ikki : "Si tengo que morir luchando ..lo hare..no me veras suplicarte por piedad."  
  
Geki: " Ikki.."  
  
Fhenrir : " que asi sea caballero.."  
  
Fénix se preparo, y concentro todo su cosmos...lo incremento al máximo..parecia ser una estrella que ardia en sus ultimos momentos para extinguirse y no prender nunca jamas.. Ikki empezo a temblar y su cuerpo empezo a brillar...su armadura empezo a agrietarse...y la tierra a su alrededor empezo a temblar.  
  
Seiya , Shiriu y los demas pudieron sentirlo a la distancia...  
  
Geki : " Ikki , si ardes tu cosmos al maximo...moriras!!!!"  
  
Ikki: " Huyan ya!! Geki y Ban..vayanse lo mas rapido que puedan..este lugar  
  
desaparecera en unos instantes..Y tu lo haras tambien!!!!"  
  
Geki : "pero ..Ikki no podemos dejarte!! "  
  
Ikki :" vayanse!!! Porfavor.este es mi enemigo...y si no se van mi ataque los  
alcanzara...que tengan suerte amigos...nos veremos pronto!! "  
  
Geki : " Asi sera amigo.."  
  
Geki y Ban lloraron y se despidieron de Ikki..cargando a Nachi se fueron sin mirar atrás. Fhenrir por primera vez fue testigo del magnifico poder de Fénix..esta ves el cosmos excedia por mucho el ataque anterior, y si no lo esquivaba , podia correr peligro...  
  
Ikki : " Mas vale que te prepares...porque este ataque sera mi ultimo y mas poderoso !!"  
  
AHHHHHHHH  
  
EL FENIX INFERNAL!!  
  
Ikki empezo a arder en una llama gigantesca!!!! Lo envolvio y la energia empezo a incrementarse!!!  
  
Fhenrir : " Pero que demonios!!! "  
  
Ikki se transformo en un Fénix y volo hacia Fhenrir , este extendio sus brazos , y paro la gran llama , que a su ves exploto en una magnitud gigantesca acabando asi con todo el lugar...  
  
FAKATUUUUUUUUUM!!  
  
El lugar quedo reducido a cenizas..y todos lo sintieron..el cosmos de Ikki se habia extinguido. y su cuerpo se habia hecho polvo en ese gran ataque.. Fhenrir quedaba con vida..el brazo derecho y su hombrera derecha junto con gran parte de su armadura estaban completamente destrozada ..el estaba parado en el lugar del impacto...  
  
Fhenrir : "que tu alma descanse en paz.guerrero caido.y que Odin guie tus pasos hacia  
el Valhalla , donde los hombres valientes viven por siempre., fue un  
placer luchar contigo.pero Ahora me tengo que encargar de tus amigos.. tu,  
caballero del fénix , te has ganado mi respeto..me voy en el lugar de tu  
muerte.para decir hasta luego..."  
  
Fhenrir se retiro .pasaria un largo tiempo antes de que volviera a atacar, pues tenia que esperar a que su armadura se reparara..esa batalla le habia dejado en claro que habia caballeros muy poderosos..pero su sueno de venganza seguia en pie.y con cada batalla que pasaba el se volvia mas fuerte.pronto no habia nadie que se interpusiera en su camino..viviria solo , hasta cumplir su venganza sobre el santuario..  
  
Fin Del capitulo 9 


End file.
